Silent Love
by mariah5893
Summary: GABRIELLA MONTEZ HAS NOT SPOKE EVER SINCE HER MOM DIED.HER FATHER ABUSES HER AND HER FRIENDS ARE THE ONLY THING SHE HAS. WHAT IF ONE BOY TRIED TO HELP HER? WOULD HE FAIL OR SUCCEED? WOULD HE WIN HER LOVE OR LOSE IT? TROYELLA!
1. Meeting him

**_Silent Love_**

**_Gabriella's POV_**

I kneeled down beside my bed with my elbows pressed firmly against the matress, while my hand were clasped easily beneath my chin. I've been praying everyday for three years since mom died, just hoping that she could hear me. I didn't want to go downstairs; I was to afraid that my father may make another purple bruise form below my eye. He blames me for my mother's death. Its complicated, but I can't talk. Well, I can talk but I choose not to. It makes life easier. Actually, I don't think I could talk even if I tried, since its been so long. I can't even remember the sound of my voice! I sighed as I finished up my prayer and headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom I could hear the faint sound of the TV, and smell the stench of alcohol. _Oh God! Try to be silent. Don't let him hear you.. _I tip-toed onward.

CREAK!!

"Gabriella!" He screamed. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. His stare was filled with hatred. I stood and waited. "Where were you last night when I got home?"

I shrugged and mouthed 'Taylor's.' He howled with outrage and jumped out of the seat.

"God dammit!!Can't you fucking talk to me!!" His humongous hand cracked against my face, throwing me against the tile floor. I let out a soft whimper.

"Your useless. I wish it was you who died instead of Maria." He trudged up the stairs. I lay on the tile floor still. I didn't cry. I haven't cried in three years.

* * *

"Score!" I heard someone in the distance shout as I walked down the street, heading to school. The faint dribble of a basketball filled the air. The breeze russled through my hair and I took a deep breath. My face was sore and I tried not to touch it.

"Man, Dude,I've missed you so much..." I heard the same voice and saw that it was Chad, Taylor's boyfriend. Then, I heard another unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah,you,too,man.." A boy with stunning blue eyes and sandy brow blonde hair panted.

"Hey Gabriella!" Chad waved at me, startling me from my thoughts. I saw the blue-eyed boy glance over at me. I tried to smile, but the pain was unbearable.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Chad walked over to me. I groaned internally. Now, don't get me wrong, I like Chad but sometimes he can be a bit too caring.

I shook my head,'Nothing.' I mouthed and glanced away.

"Gabriella, if you would just talk to someone, ANYONE, then we could help you. Talk to Sharpay or Tay." Chad said softly. I looked at him and then turned my head towards Troy. Our eyes locked for a split second, then I daringly pulled away. I furrowed my eyebrows, looked down, shrugged, and then continued walking to East High.

I could hear the blue-eyed boy whisper something to Chad, but I didn't listen. Probably making fun of me. I didn't care, though. I turned swiftly when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Gabs. Wait up!" Chad called. I shook my head and walked faster. All of a sudden I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and carry me back.

I thrashed my legs and swung my fists. It was the blue-eyed boy who sat me on the ground beside Chad. They were laughing there butts off.

"Now next time you'll know to wait up when I say so." Chad laughed and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and hit him playfully. I glanced over at the other boy who was smiling.

I looked at Chad and then pointed at him.

"What?" Chad asked. I pointed at the blue-eyed boy again and mouthed, 'Who?'

"Oh! This is one of my bestfriends that I met in Cali. His name is Troy Bolton. Troy this is Gabriella Maria Montez." I flinched at my middle name and waved at Troy.

"Hi, Gabriella." He held out his hand and I shook it. I bit my bottom lip as I always did when I was dreadfully nervous." Can I have my hand back please?" Troy laughed. I quickly pulled my hand away from his and giggled inside.

* * *

"Hey Gabriella! Oh my gosh! Have you seen the new guy? I think his name is Troy! He is sooo totally gorgeous!" Sharpay shrieked as I sat down for homeroom.

I nodded my head and smiled." You have? Oh my! When? How? Tell me everything! He's a friend of Chad's right?" She kept on going. I pulled out a pen and paper.

_ Yes I have. I met him this morning when I was walking by Chad's house. He said 'Hi' to me and that was that. He seems nice but I don't trust anyone anymore and I am definitely not looking for friends._

I handed the piece of paper to her and she read it quickly. Her tone of voice changed.

"Sweetie, maybe it would do you some good to meet new friends. You're a wonderful girl. Will you ever talk to me? Or Tay?" She grabbed my hand lightly and held it.

I shook my head and looked away. Truth was I wanted to talk to her, but I also didn't want to talk; if that makes any sense at all.

"Gabriella. I don't know how to help you if you won't talk to me.. No one can help you if you don't talk." I grabbed the paper and pen and wrote again.

_Sharpay, did you ever think that maybe I don't need help!?! Maybe, I am fine just the way I am? I'll tell you what's wrong! Dad hit me again this morning! He was drunk, again!_

I threw the paper at her with a little more force than intended. She read it silently and then smiled sadly.

"Oh, Gabriella. I'm so sorry. You know my door is always open for you.. I love you BFF." I nodded and then hugged her. We didn't have anything in common, but she listened to me.

"Class. We have a new student today. Please welcome Troy Bolton." Ms. Darbus announced as Troy walked in with Chad and Taylor.

"Oh my God! He is cute..." I heard a cheerleader exclaim to another.

Troy waved to the class and followed Taylor and Chad.

"Hey Gabriella." Taylor smiled and sat behind me. Chad sat down beside Taylor and patted my back. Troy sat down beside me and sighed.

"I hate first days." He grumbled glancing back at Chad. I let out a soft giggled and turned back to Sharpay.

'So?' I mouthed to her.

"So what?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

' Go ahead. Say it.' I mouthed again.

"Okay. He is super yummy delicious!" She shrieked so Troy couldn't hear.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. LAUGHED!!?? As soon as I did I shut my mouth. _Did I just laugh? Wow! _I turned to my left and saw Troy with his eyes wide.

I turned some more and saw Taylor and Chad staring exactly the same.

"D-d-did you j-just?" Chad mumbled. I nodded my head.

"Oh Gabi!" Taylor jumped up and hugged me.

"Miss Mckessie. Sit down now before you crush the poor girl." Darbus yelled. I felt myself grow mad. Why did everyone have to think of me as helpless?

* * *

**No ones POV**

Gabriella walked down the hallway when she heard someone yell her name. She turned swiftly and saw it was Troy. _Great. What does he want?_

"Hey, I gotta show you something cool. I found it this morning at lunch." He grabbed her hand and pulled her swiftly down the hall, making her almost drop her backpack.

He led her in a door that said 'PERSONEL ONLY' and up a row of stairs. They reached the top and he opened another door.

"Look." He said pulling her out onto the roof of East High. She lightly gasped and glanced around. It was a beautiful view. She lightly let go of his hand and walked to the edge of the roof to peak over the side. Students were shuffling out of the school and onto big yellow buses. She wished she could tell Troy how wonderful it was up here.

"What do you think?" He walked up beside her and smiled his charming smile. She gave him a two thumbs up. He chuckled."Yeah, I think so, too. Come sit down." He took her hand again and led her over to a concrete bench.

"Have you ever talked?" He let go of her hand and twirled his thumbs. _Great, here comes the questions. _

'Yeah' She mouthed.

"So, you umm...quit because of your mom?" She looked at him and arched a delicate eyebrow." Chad told me about it." He quickly said. She sighed. There was no way Gabriella could mouth the whole story. She got a piece of paper and a pen out of her backpack.

_Yes and no. I talked like a few days after her death, but dad believed it was my fault. I found out it was easier to just not talk at all. That way I won't say anything wrong._

He read it and sighed," Wow. I'm surprised you would let someone you just met know all of that."

_Maybe there's more that you don't know and that I won't say.._

She quickly wrote on the piece of paper.

"Maybe," He chuckled," but I have a feeling you'll tell me soon enough. I have a feeling that we will be good friends." She wrote on the piece of paper again.

_I don't want more friends and I don't need your help, so you can go back to your perfect world and leave me alone._

"Who said I wanted to help you?" He handed her back the piece of paper.

_Don't you? Every one does.._

She scribbled. After he read it, he gently took the pen from her hands and wrote.

_Whatever you like, Miss Montez. _

He handed her the paper and before she could read it he stood and walked away. She couldn't call out for him to wait, so she just sat there and watched him leave. She opened the note and read it.

A smile gently spread over her lips, but it quickly faded when she realized she was late to get home..


	2. Wish I could talk

**_Silent Love_**

**_Thia Chapter is kind of boring..sorry..give me some ideas for the next Chap please.. Remember this is still the same day she met him and I'm trying not to rush their love.._**

**_No ones POV_**

"Why are you late?" Javier, Gabriella's dad, asked as she stepped into the kitchen. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She expected him to scream with rage and hit her, but he didn't move. She stood and chewed on her lower lip waiting for something, anything. Finally, Javier broke the silence.

"I met someone." He sighed. He met someone?What did he mean 'he met someone'?

'What?' Gabriella mouthed and took the seat across from her dad." I met a girl today at the store." Gabriella sat frozen with her mouth gaping open. She shook her head back and forth.

'No.' She mouthed. ' You can't'

"What? Dammit Gabriella, just speak up for once." Javier's voice was becoming angrier. She closed her mouth and gave a weak smile. She stood up and patted her dad's shoulder as she headed for the stairs. Why was she so weak? She couldn't defend herself. She couldn't defend her mother. She didn't want another one,probably some bimbo,take her mother's place. She owed that to her mother... Gabriella plopped down onto her bed and sighed. She felt herself begin to doze off as she thought of the this evening on the roof. There was something about that Troy guy that she couldn't quite figure out.

**_She got the lipstick,_**

**_puts it together._**

**_Boys have it good,_**

**_but girls have it better._**

She groaned and looked at her cellphone.

_1 New Text Message:_

_ Hey Gabby,_

_ Pool party at my house tonight!! Will you come, please???_

_ The one and only Sharpay.._

_ *Fabulous*_

A pool party did sound fun, but a bunch of other people would be there. People that made fun of Gabriella, and right now she didn't know if she could take it. Even though Sharpay was Gabriella's best friend she also hung out with the jocks and preps. Sharpay was the ice queen and everybody who was anybody would be at this party. Gabriella sighed internally and texted back.

_Shar,_

_I don't think so.. _

_I mean, it sounds fun but you know that the cheerleaders will be there and the jocks. _

_I think I'll stick this one out.. Sorry... Love ya, the one and only Silent Gabby...**_

Gabriella stood and walked out onto her balcony. She looked out at the neighborhood. Albuquerque was beautiful. She could hear dogs barking in the background and kids' laughter. She used to laugh once when everything wasn't so complicated... Two houses down she saw Chad's hair blowing in the breeze as he and Troy shot some hoops.

_Do they ever stop playing? _Gabriella giggled inside. Once more Gabriella heard her cellphone go off and she quickly went inside and swiped it off the table.

_Please...Gabriella.. Chad, Ryan, Taylor, me, and even Troy will be there... No one will hurt you.._

_ The one and only...Sharpay_

_ *Fabulous*_

Troy would be there? Well...She still didn't know if she should go, but a dip in the pool did sound a good..Not to mention a tan, even though her skin was already the perfect color.

_Sharpay,_

_Okay,okay.. I'll go.._

_ Silent Gabby_

* * *

As Gabriella walked up the stairs to Sharpay's room she felt her stomach grow hot. She had decided to come before everyone arrived, so she could ask Sharpay for a bathing suit.

"Aww.. This one is absolutely perfect for your body and complexion.." Sharpay squealed as she pulled a two piece topaz bathing suit from her closet.

Gabriella's eyes grew wide at the sight of the bathing suit.

'No,No,No' Gabriella mouthed over and over as she waved her hands back and forth.'No way!'

"Oh c'mon. Its adorable and I've only wore it once. Stop being self conscious."

She hesitated and then sighed in defeat.

'Fine.'

Oh well. Maybe this could be the start of something new.

* * *

**_Gabriella's POV_**

"Oh look. Silent Geek is trying to look cool." A blonde cheerleader snorted," Not in a million years, sweetie."

I wrapped my arms around my delicate body and shrunk into a lawn seat. I knew this was a bad idea. Stupid Sharpay always trying to make me something I'm not.

"Back off, Stephanie." Sharpay hissed as she walked up to me. She was in a pink bikini with her pearly white high heels.

"Whatever." She smiled and then pulled her sun glasses to cover her face.

"Gabriella,you okay?"

I nodded my head and glanced away.

"Okay. Well I have an idea and Troy agrees with me. For this whole entire party you are gonna stick to him like glue."

'What?' I jumped out of my seat.

"That way no one will make fun of you and if they do Troy will beat them up." As if on cue Troy walked up to us. He wore nothing but blue plaid swimming trunks. His hair was disheveled and his abs flexed whenever he moved. I once again felt self conscious.

"Hey girls. Did you tell Gabriella our plan?" His eyes remained on Sharpay.

"Yes I did." She smiled and then winked at me. I felt myself grow with outrage. I was not a child to be looked after. I am a seventeen year old woman. Before I knew it I was storming into the kitchen. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_I'm NOT a child!! I can take care of myself! I have for three years and I don't need Troy coming in and thinking he can help me._

_I'm going home... Don't bother on following me..._

I grabbed my cover up and handed the paper to Sharpay and Troy as I walked past them.

"Wait, Gabriella." I kept on walking. I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist and I turned to see him staring at me."I'm sorry. I know you're not a kid."

I just shook my head and tied to turn away but he wouldn't let me.

"Please. Let me atleast walk with you; its getting late." I felt all the anger wash out of my body. This boy who didn't even know me was trying to do everything he could to make me feel happy.

'Why?' I smiled a little.

"Why what?" He asked arching his eyebrow. I let a soft giggle escape my lips.

'Why do you bother?With me?' I shrugged my shoulders lightly. I had just met him this morning yet I felt like I had known him forever.

"I honestly don't know. There's something about you that I...I....I just can't figure out.."

I gave him my sweet smile and turned to walk away. I expected him to follow but he didn't. I turned back swiftly around and looked at him thoughtfully.

"What?" He smiled crookidly.

'Thank you.' I mouthed, turned and walked away....

* * *


	3. Do I like him?

_**Silent Love**_

_**No one's POV**_

_**This Chapter comes with a surprise about Gabriella near the end...**_

_**OKay Guys!! When she is thinking, or anyone else is thinking, it will appear in **italics. **When she is writing a note it will appear in **_**BOLD.. _Thanks for the reviews, but I want to reach atleast fifteen please... Life with the Boltons still had more reviews lol but I'll take what I can get.. Love you guys!! Thanks...I hope I am not doing bad... _**

" Uhuh.." Gabriella grunted as her body slammed onto her kitchen floor. She automatically rubbed her swollen jaw.

"Don't you ever fucking tell me who I can and can't be with!!" Javier screamed while ripping up the note she had wrote to him. "Do you understand?"

She easily yet quickly nodded her head. No tears escaped. She would never cry for him or herself.

She was stronger than that.

* * *

"Hey Briella!" Sharpay smiled at the new nickname she had just thought up. Her smile instantly faded when she saw the blue smudge along Gabriella's left jaw.

Gabriella gave her a soft smile.

"Oh my God..Another bruise..was he drunk?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Then why.....oh God...what did you say to him?? You know not to make him mad.." Sharpay sat down into the wooden desk, her eyes never leaving Gabriella.

She ran her tiny fingers through her lucious, dark curls that hung loosely around her shoulders today.

She hesitated, then picked up her pen and began to write. When she was done she handed it to Sharpay.

**_He met someone.. a woman...might as well say girl..she looks like she could be my sister, not in looks but in age!! He promised to never be with anyone else besides mama. __I begged him to just wait awhile.. He went berserk and hit me.. I don't know what to do anymore Sharpay. He's gonna kill me_._ I'm really scared..._**

Sharpay flinched at the last sentence. She crumpled up the paper and sighed.

"He wouldn't kill you.." She stated matter-of-factly.

Gabriella arched a perfect eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

"Okay..Maybe he would..Call the cops and tell them and show them the bruises. No one can help you unless you help yourself. Speak up...Gabriella...a month and a half..that's all you need. You'll be eighteen and you can move out and live on your own. You will be able to live with me."

Gabriella smiled at her and turned around.

"Hey Brie." Someone whispered in her ear and she jumped. Her head smacked against something hard.

"Ow!" Someone cried and Gabriella lightly gasped in pain. She glanced up to see it was Troy. She just smacked heads with TROY!!

'Sorry,sorry' She mouthed, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Wow, you smart people do have hard heads." He chuckled, "Its okay. It was really my fault. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you--What happened to your jaw?"

The question that she didn't want to answer. She shrugged her shoulders lightly and smiled.

"Will you please talk to me??" He sat down in the empty desk behind her. She turned and gave him the death glare.

* * *

_Stupid, idiotic, selfish, JERK!!! She thought. He's just like all the others..They never understand...Its like their mission to fix me or to see who can get me to talk first..._

She needed somewhere to get away..To think..but where??

The only place she could think of was the roof, but that was the spot that Troy had taken her...

Better than nothing...

She walked up the steep, familiar stairs and onto the roof. Again the site was breathtaking, yet it seemed lonely without his presence here.

She went and sat down on the bench surrounded by all the plants that could possibly survive Albuquerque weather.

_I want to talk...but...I don't know if I can anymore..but I also don't want to not like anyone would actualy listen to me.. What if its better this way? Not for me but for everyone else..(sighs internally) Mama...why'd you leave me here??_

"Enjoying the view?" It seemed like forever since she heard his voice. She had avoided him the whole day since his question.

She glared at him and nodded.

"Look.."sighs" I'm sorry, okay? I mean.. it would be nice to know what your voice sounds like, but if you don't want to talk then I won't force you to." He sat beside her on the bench.

Gabriella opened her mouth, but then shut it.

She wanted to scream out _' I do want to talk, Troy!! I want you to teach me. I want you to be the one to put me together again. I want YOU to be the one to make me Gabriella Maria Montez again, not just Silent Gabby._'

She didn't know why she felt this way. She had just met him yesterday. Yet, she felt like he was her best friend..possibly more??No that wasn't right..JUST a friend...

_**Thanks Troy. You're a good person. I'm sorry that I went all white chick on you, but..truth is..I want to talk. SOMETIMES. But, I think its easier to just stay quiet like this**._

She handed him the paper that she had just wrote on.

"You waste a lot of trees." He chuckled and then read it. "Brie, I could help you..to talk again, I mean. Let me help you."

She shook her head back and forth. She began to mouth. ' I don't nee--'

" I know, I know. You don't need anyone's help. Especially not from someone you just met yesterday. I know." He cut her off and then chuckled, but the hurt was clearly in his eyes.

She giggled lightly.

Gabriella gazed at him as he twirled his thumbs. She felt a need to be held in his arms, a need for him to say 'Everything will be okay; You have me.' Truth was.. she didn't have him. He wasn't hers to

claim. In all her seventeen years she only had one boyfriend that she like..or thought she had...No one wanted to be with someone who couldn't talk to them or tell them that they loved them. As long as she was silent

she could spare herself from heartbreak...but would Troy actually break her heart??Any girl's heart? He didn't seem like that kind of person, but who was she to judge someone she had just met yesterday? Gabriella

wasn't one to believe in love. She believed people didn't fall in love they only fell in lust, but there was still something about Troy that made her heart stop..Was it possible to like someone in just one to two days?

" Okay, then." He interrupted her thoughts and she glanced away." Off the subject of talking. I want to get to know you better. Have you ever had a dream, or a past time that you loved. You know something that you do just for yourself?"

A shred of pain ripped through her heart. Back to that subject of having a voice and talking.

She nodded her head slowly. She felt tears come to her eyes. Tears that haven't been there for three years.

"What's your past time then?" He held her hand, not yet noticing the tears.

She placed a hand up to her throat and looked at him. _Her past time was talking?? No. That couldn't be it... _Troy thought.

"What? I don't understand.." His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Her lower lip trembled and she sobbed. He froze at the tiniest sound of her voice." I'm sorry..Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head back and forth. The tears still didn't fall from her eyes. She was stronger than she thought. She picked up the pen and shakily wrote on the paper she had already used. She handed it over to Troy.

_**I used to sing...**_

She sprang up from the bench and ran away before Troy could read it. He looked down at the paper and felt his heart break for Gabriella, for she had given her only dream up.


	4. Chapter 4 and a special thanks to

**_ Next Chapter after this special thanks..._**

Special Thanks to:

**_rfee89--You were my first reviewer--thanks so much_**

**_hitney--thanks so much for the review! You were my second reviewer_**

_**disney-channel-freak-93**_--**_Thanks for reviewing and reading it... Third reviewer.._**

Start-Of-Something-New -- **_Special thanks to you for reviewing all of my stories!! Thanks soo much..._**

ZanessaTroyellaCrazy -- **_Thanks for reviewing and being soo sweet....thanks hun...I'm glad you love it.._**

wackystrings215-- **_Thanks I'm glad you absolutely love it!! Thanks.....Love ya........_**

**_Amy-- Thanks soo much for the review..lol... I try and hurry as fast as I can cause I love writing and I love your reviews..._**

OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat --**_Thanks soo much for the review... I'm glad you love it....thanks again..._**

_**thetruemeaningoflove-- Thanks soo much.. I'm glad you love it so far.. I hope I am doing a good job...**_

**_Thank you all!!! I wanted to let you know that after this chapter it will be awhile, because my mom is having a very serious surgery on thursday and I am staying with her in the hospital and I wont have my laptop soo I am so sorry..I will write my chapters on paper so I can type it when I get home.. Wish my mom luck please.. I am really worried.. Love you all....Now on to the story...._**

* * *

**_Silent Love_**

**_No one's POV_**

Gabriella lay on her bed with her face into the pillow. It had been a week since she had told Troy that she used to sing.. A week since she has seen him(I forgot to tell you guys that its spring break)... She missed him....

"Uhuh..." The groans that came from her dad's room were unbearable; she couldn't believe he would bring that blonde tramp into their home like this.. what happened to her father??

She sprang off her bed and stepped out onto the balcony. The wind whipped around her face, leaving a cool tingly feeling against her skin.. One day the weather would be steaming hot, the next cool and comfortable.

_What if I tried to sing again? Would I be able to do it? Or would I fail and make myself feel even worse? Why did Troy have to bring up dreams and ambitions? Troy... my strange new friend..Will I ever let you into my life?? Will I ever accept you? Or will I dissappoint you? Take your pick Gabriella...Its your choice...Gain a new friend.. Or lose..._

**_She got the lipstick,_**

**_Puts it together,_**

**_Boys have it good,_**

**_But girls have it better._**

She pulled out her cellphone and read the text message.

_Hey Gabriella,_

_Its Troy..Chad gave me your cell number..so umm.._

_would you like to come over and...watch a movie or sumthin.. _

_I don't know...Chad and Sharpay are here... Well talk to you later..._

_TROY aka CaliHottie_

Could she face him now?? The last time she saw him she was running away with tears in her eyes. That day she hurt her dignity and pride. Sharpay was going to be there and she knew

just the right way to doctor her bruises. Gabriella looked down and the huge blue handprint on her tiny wrist.. Then and there she decided she would never let her pride be hurt again..

she would never let someone into her head.. even if it meant hurting the ones she cared about..She didn't care how stubborn she might seem.. Troy would never hear her talk.. she

vowed to that...no one would hear her talk...

_Troy;_

_Yeha...be there in a sec.. tell Shar to get the bandages ready..Dont ask.._

_SilentGabby _

* * *

Slowly she walked up to Chad's door. She was getting ready to knock when a big fuzzy afro greeted her. Chad gave her his big goofy smile and snatched her into a hug.

"Hey there, little sister that I never had.. Feels like I haven't seen you in forever." He chuckled spinning her around on the step.

When he sat her on her feet again she waved at him and smiled.

"Aww.. I'm sorry Gabs. I messed up your hair.." He said in a girly voice. She gave him a confused look and then patted her hair. Her, once, side pony tail was a tangled mess from the

huge hug. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. She undid her pony tail and bent over. She then flung her head back to loosen her curls. At that moment Troy stepped out. His mouth fell

open when he saw how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He hadn't seen her in a week and that was too much. When she noticed him she blushed and glanced away.

"H-hey." Troy smiled. She just nodded her head slightly and walked past him.

"Ouch..Burn.." Chad laughed and then stopped when Troy gave him 'the glare'. "Sorry dude."

"Hey Briella!" Sharpay hald giggled,half shrieked when she stepped into the living room.

'Hey girl' Gabriella mouthed and gave Sharpay a hug.

"Ohhh.. I missed you.. Don't hide from me like that...I thought that your dad kill-- um... never mind.." Sharpay stopped at the choice of words. Gabriella felt another shred of pain rip through her.. Why did everyone have to bring horrible things up??

"Sharpay, can I talk to Gabriella alone..please??" Troy walked in and gave her a small smile. She arched an eyebrow and looked at Gabriella for permission. Gabby nodded her head and sighed as she stepped away from Sharpay's hug.

"Sure.. but not too long.. cause I can't wait to see what scary movie Chad picked out for us." She giggled and then pulled Chad upstairs.

"Are they together?" Troy asked her, glancing from Chad and Sharpay to her.

'No. Just friends.' Gabriella mouthed and plopped onto the sofa. He stood there as if he were deep in thought. He then sat down across from her and looked her right in the eyes.

"Okay. The other day. I am so sorry for even asking you that question. If I would have known that..you used to sing. I'm sorry." When he was done I glanced around for a sheet of paper but had to settle for a napkin, that God knows where Chad had it.

**No. Its okay. You didn't know. Its my fault. Everything is my fault.**

She handed it over to him and he read slowly. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No. Don't say that. Nothing is your fault..Nothing."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed the napkin from him. How could she explain it?

**Yes it is. If I would have never stopped talking in the first place I could still be talking, I could still be singing. If it wasn't for me..mom would still be alive.. Don't you see, Troy, everything is my fault. I never go a day in my life without hurting or failing someone. That's why I can't let you into my life. I'll only end up hurting you, too. I like you too much to let that happen.. You're a good friend, so go be a good friend to someone who deserves you, because I sure as hell don't.**

By the time she was done tears were prickling her eyes, but as always they did not fall. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry.

'Here.' She mouthed. He took it and again read it.

"Oh Gabriella." He jumped up and smashed her into a hug. She struggled to get away at first, but then gave up. Electricity ran through her whole body. She shuddered and dug her face into his chest. He smelled of musk and his muscles rippled at her touch.

'Troy' her mouth moved but no sound came out. Troy didn't even know that she tried to whisper his name. She promised herself that she would never cry again. She promised her mom

that she would never cry for another, yet one single tear escaped her eye and landed onto Troy's arm.


	5. The bitter Gabriella

**_

* * *

_**

Hey guys this is definitely the last one in a few days..Moms surgery is tomorrow and thank you all for wishing her well....that means alot...so enjoy this chapter..

**_ Silent Love_**

**_No one's POV_**

"Ohmigosh,Ohmigosh.." Sharpay ran down the stairs shrieking," Briella, guess what movie Chad is making us watc--Oh, crap I'm sorry." Sharpay stopped when she saw Troy hugging Gabriella.

Gabriella instantly pushed away from Troy and wiped her cheek. Did she just..cry? NO. Of course not. It was one tear. What was one tear? It meant nothing.

She walked over to Sharpay and grabbed the DVD. Gabriella snickered. The Amityville Horror. _Ohh... real scary...._She thought sarcastically. She turned around and looked at Sharpay with a questioning look.

"Okay, maybe not as scary as I said, but I can always pretend." Sharpay whispered in her ear.

'Why?' Gabriella mouthed.

"Because I asked Zeke and Taylor to come over. That means I can pretend to be scared so Zeke will hold me.. and Chad Taylor. I guess you're stuck with Troy."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed.

'No.' She mouthed and then walked over to the sofa.

* * *

Taylor and Zeke soon arrived after that and they started the movie.

"Ahh.." Sharpay squealed and snuggled into Zeke as the guy came out with an axe. Taylor and Chad were intertwined and would sneak a kiss every now and then. Gabriella and Troy sat on the floor as far away from eachother as possible.

She felt kind of....alone... She was the only one without that certain 'somebody'. Well Troy was by himself, too, but it wasn't the same. He probably had had girlfriends before back in California. Gabriella had only one boyfriend who took everything away from her. Her dignity, pride, and innocence.

Finally the movie ended and Gabriella was glad. Horror movies weren't really her thing, especially when you don't get scared easily.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her a small bucket of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She sat down at the table and took a big scoop. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned, only to have a piece of paper shoved in her face by Troy Bolton. She gave him a questioning look and then opened it.

**Troy**

**Gabriella**

**Did you like the movie??**

**So you've decided to stop talking, too? Hmm.. don't think I can get used to that, and no not really.**

**Haha.. Why? Don't you like scary movies?**

**Nope. Its like that saying 'I'm the kinda girl who can watch thousands of scary movies and not get scared, but will scream at the top of my lungs when the toast pops out of the toaster.'**

**Haha... I'd like to hear your scream..**

**I hope you don't mean that pervertedly...**

"Oh...God no!! I---No!! Gabriella I just meant because---you can't talk..You're voice.. I would like to hear any part of your voice.. I didn't-- I'm sorry."

She quickly put her finger to his mouth and giggled nonstop.

'I know, I know. Its okay.' She mouthed in between giggles.. She was actually giggling out loud!! Troy stopped and stared at her in amazement and awe of that little part of her voice.

"Gabriella..you're giggling.." He whispered touching her cheek. She immediately stopped and flung her hand to her throat.

"Try to say something..anything." He encouraged her.

She shook her head back and forth. She couldn't..She wanted to. Her feeling soo confused..

"Please..For me??"

She shook her head again.

"One time and I'll leave you alone." Here he was again trying to force her to talk like she was his own little rag doll. What would he do when his experiment was done?? When she could talk again would he leave her alone? She truly did not want that.. She liked him...a lot..

She nodded her head slowly and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried again.

"T-T-Tr-Tr-" She finally gave up and let out a huge breath. She couldn't do it.

"Gabriella..Wow!! You just said.. well made the 'T'and'R' sounds...Wow.." She looked away from him too upset with herself. This was why she never wanted to try to talk again. She knew that if she was too determined and too focused on it that when she failed she would be disappointed at herself. She truly hated herself...

"Can I ask you a question?" _oh no..not the questions._

She nodded her head.

"Okay.. You said that.. your dad blamed you for your mom's death, but why? I mean..How did your mom die?" This was too hard and strong of a question to answer. She felt this deep longing for her mom when he spoke of her. She couldn't let him this far into her life yet.. or ever...

She bit her lower lip and wrote on the paper.

He waited until she was done. She threw the paper at him and ran out the door as she always did when she was upset. He sighed and read the note.

**I can't talk about it, and I can't believe you would ask me about something like that so soon into our friendship.. Please don't bother to talk to me.. Please I am warning you to stay away from me, because I'm afraid of hurting you... Just don't bother with me anymore..Go back to California where you belong.**

She truly didn't want to hurt him.. She liked him...but these were the only words that she could think of to keep him away from her...but little did she know that nothing would be able to keep Troy Bolton away from her...He was in love with her....


	6. Falling harder for him

**_

* * *

_**

Hey guys! Mom's surgery went well. I made a story banner for this story!! If you would like to see it please review and let me know and then I will post the url!!

**_Silent Love_**

**_No one's POV_**

The next morning Gabriella lay in her bed and was thinking about what she wrote to Troy. _Why did I do that? I was so mean...he didn't deserve that...but he also doesn't deserve to have me _

_as a friend..People will make fun of him..I'll ruin his reputation...I'll hurt him like I hurt everyone else.._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Javier burst in the door smelling of alcohol. Gabriella gasped and sat up.

"This is all your fucking fault!!" He screamed staggering towards her bed. She just stared at him; her heart racing in fear. "Everything is your fucking fault!! Jessica won't talk to me or see me again!! What the hell did you say to her?"

Gabriella shook her head back and forth and mouthed. 'Nothing.'

"Don't lie to me!" Javier's open hand smacked across Gabriella's face, making contact with her jaw, nose, and eye. The force threw her onto the floor and he kicked her in the side, making himself fall down from the drinking.

Gabriella sprang up as well as she could manage and ran down the stairs. The throbbing in her side was excruciating and her face was hot as a small drop of blood dripped down her cheek.

She continued to run outside and down the sidewalk, then she couldn't continue. She dropped to her knees on the pavement and cried. She cried for the first time in three years. She

cried from the pain, for her mom, for Troy, for everything that she hadn't cried for since her mom's death. She continued to cry when someone called her name.

"Gabriella! What are you doing?? Oh shit, Gabriella!" Troy stopped suddenly when he saw the fresh cut right below her eye and the tears that streamed down her swollen jaw.

Finally he got the courage to kneel beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body, and she willingly dug her face into his chest. He felt her hot tears soak his shirt. He was

going to kill whoever did this to her. Whatever it took.

* * *

Gabriella woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was dark now, and the room smelled of faint love the smell, and then she realized that it smelled like Troy. She struggled to sit up

and then noticed that someone's arms were holding her down.

She turned her head and saw Troy asleep, his lips slightly parted, with his arms wrapped securely around her. She smiled to herself and lay back down on the couch. She turned her body

so she was looking directly at Troy.

She watched as his chest rose and fell to his breathing, and she could see the artery in his neck thump to the beat of his heart. Then she thought of what she had wrote to him, and the

condition he had found her in the next day. She never wanted anyone to see her cry, but Troy did. She wondered why he didn't just leave her there, crying on the sidewalk. She knew

she would have after telling him to go back to California where he belonged.

_He's so cute, and not to mention nice. What more could a girl want? What more could I want? Oh stop it, Gabriella. You're just confused. Dad must have gave me brain damage when he hit me.. _

_Did I slee here all day? What about Chad's parents? Hope they didn't see us like this.... Troy is only a friend..JUST a friend..Right??_

As he continued to sleep, she continued to think. She smiled to herself again, and then she lightly lay her hand against his left cheek. She ran her open palm along his jaw and then

traced his lips with two first fingers.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips? How many girls have? Ohmigosh! Can I not stop thinkings such things??_

Troy murmered something and then opened his eyes slowly. Gabriella quickly pulled her hand away from his face. He gave her a big smile when he saw that she was looking at him, that

she was still in his arms and no one else's.

"Hey." He said, his voice rough with sleep.

She gave him the biggest smile she could, but the pain made her wince.

"Who did this to you, Gabriella? Who could hurt you like this?" He rubbed his thumb lightly along the cut under her eye, and then along her swollen blue jaw.

She didn't answer him. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes; they were aqua blue now; her favorite color.

"." It was only a whisper. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and then sat up slowly. She parted her lips and then closed them. She couldn't do this. She couldn't

let him know who did this. He might get himself hurt trying to help her. She couldn't hurt him.

She unwrapped his arms from her waist and stood up. The room began to spin around and then she felt herself fall, but he caught her before she hit the floor.

"You need to sit down, Brie. Don't move to quick, please. Just listen to me this once, and stop being so damn stubborn."

She nodded her head and then leaned back into his chest. Now instead of seeing she could feel his heavy breathing and his heart thump evenly.

"So, who did this to you?" He asked again, his tone a little more irritated than usual. She took another deep breath and sighed. She leaned forward and grabbed the pen and notepad off

the table.

**Do I have to tell you?**

**_Y_es **

**Fine...just promise you won't do anything stupid.**

**It was your dad, wasn't it?**

**How did you know that?**

"Umm..Chad kinda let it slip when I first met you. He said he could tell by the way you were acting that your dad hit you again."

Gabriella glanced away. Troy knew. He knew that her dad abused her. He knew that she was weak. He knew almost everything now. He knew too much.

"Gabriella, I want to help you. I-I-uh, I really like you."

She looked up at him and smiled. She shook her head. 'Don't'

"Why?"

She didn't answer him. She looked down and then turned her head when she heard someone walk down the stairs. She quickly jumped up and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Dude, you guys slept all day. You okay, Gabriella?" Chad gave her a concerned look. She smiled and nodded her head. "I just called Sharpay. She's on her way; she wants to doctor you up." He let out a light snicker. He pictured Sharpay in a pink nurse's outifit.( http://www..uk/Images/Ladies% )

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the thought of Sharpay rushing over and caring for her. There was one place that Gabriella wanted to go to right now. She wanted to go to the roof at East High. She wanted to go back to the day that Troy first showed it to her.

She wanted to speak. She needed to speak, but she knew who she wanted to help her. She knew what she had to do...


	7. Finally

**_

* * *

_**

**_Silent Love_**

_Gabriella's POV_

Troy Alexander Bolton. That was the name I began to know, the name I began to like, the name I began to love.... Me, falling for a Californian dude. Something that fate wouldn't allow, something that destiny shouldn't allow.

How could I explain to him how I was beginning feel when I wasn't sure how I felt myself? How could I tell him how I thought I felt if I couldn't talk to him? I wouldn't write it down and I wouldn't text it. Both of those things seem so rude and old fashioned...So not me...

--

* * *

"So, Miss. Montez. What would you like to do today?" He whispered into my ear as I was leaving the last period of the day. I looked up into his saphire eyes and shrugged.

"Well, that doesn't help much.." He chuckled. I smiled and held up my pointer finger, signaling him to 'wait a minute.' I ran over and threw my books into my locker. I skipped over to him and grabbed his hand.

He gave me a confused look as I pulled him down the hall.

I paused as I made sure no teachers were around. I wasn't usually the one to take chances and get into trouble, but what the heck. Everyone has to try something new every once in a while, and plus I've already broken this rule once.

When I saw no one around I pushed open the door and drug him up the stairs with me. I had been dying to come up here all spring break and today was my first chance. The sun poured

down on me, warming my skin and giving me goosebumps. I sighed with pleasure and released his hands.

"Aren't you glad I showed you this place?" He sighed.

I nodded my head and gazed out toward the Albuquerque mountains. "Aren't I awesome?" He asked jokingly. Without thinking I gazed at him and nodded my head. He chuckled at

first, but when he saw I was serious he cleared his throat and looked away.

I looked down, blushing, and smiled to myself. Omg! Did I just make him nervous? Aww..He's so cute when he is nervous... Stop, Gabriella! Ugh..

"Umm..so..how's things?" He asked out of nowhere. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. What did he mean?

"The talking thing. Have you tried talking ever since that one day?" He asked. Why couldn't he just let it go and let me cope on my own time?

I shook my head and looked away, becoming a little irritated.

"That's cool. Take your time. You'll get it someday..I believe in you, even if no one else does.. I'm here for you; you know that right?" His blue eyes pried into my chocolate ones. I gave in and nodded my head.

"Good." He gave a sly smile," And maybe when we get that far, I'll give you a prize."

'Prize?' I mouthed smiling a little.

"Well, everyone tells me I am the best peanut-butter and jelly sandwhich maker in California." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. What a goof. I sighed and looked down

"What's wrong?" He asked me, while grabbing my hand. I shook my head and looked away. "Brie, please talk to me. Well, not TALK to me, but communicate here. Let me know what's wrong." I nodded and opened the backpack that was on my back. I pulled out my pen and paper and began to write.

**Just thinking about stuff...**

"What kind of stuff?" He gave me a crooked grin and I playfully smacked his shoulder.

**Old hobbies and how much I missed them...and how I wish I could share them with you**.

"What hobbies? And, why would you want to share them with me?" He looked completely and utterly confused. I giggled and wrote.

**Singing and dancing. I like to share my hobbies with the bestest of friends..**

"Oh, so now I'm your bestest friend. Is bestest even a word? Never mind. You dance, too?"

**Danced. Sang. Past tense. Not present.**

"Well, you might not be able to sing, but we can still dance."

What??NO!! NO!!! I can't even remember how to.

"Oh, I'm sure it will come to you once you start. Come on." Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench. He put his hands around my waist and I willingly wrapped mine around his neck. We swayed back and forth for a while and then I dug my face into the crook of his neck.

His scent consumed me and I closed my eyes, letting my body move with his. We spun in circles and he would pick me up and spin me around every once in a while.

Finally we slowed and stopped. I stood there against him for a while, actually feeling like someone liked me. All these years, people made fun of me. I didn't really care, but having someone new here and good-looking like me was beyond amazing for me.

How could someone so nice be this good-looking?

"Fall asleep?" He chuckled. I shook my head, not moving it from his neck, and smiled. "Now, all we have to do is get you to sing."

I finally moved my head from his neck and stared up at him. I gazed into his eyes. I small smile spread over my lips and he smiled back.

"What??"

'Nothing.' I mouthed and put my head against his chest. But it wasn't nothing, it was everything. When I looked into his eyes my stomach turned over and butterflies swirled around. Not the butterflies you get when you're sick or nervous; not even when you're scared. It was the butterflies you got when you like someone, but these butterflies were beyond ordinary. They were stronger then any I had ever felt before and probably stronger than almost anyone ever felt before. So strong that the only thing that could temporarily relieve them was to smile and let him hold me..

What was happening? I not only let him into my life, but I let him creep his way into my heart, my brain, and my soul. It was all happening to fast for me to handle, but at the same time I loved it. I only hoped he felt the same way.

* * *

I giggled as he kissed my cheek and walked to his locker. Best friends. Maybe more? Nah. I'm sure he didn't want to have a relationship with someone who he couldn''t talk to him..

I stepped outside and the wind began to pick up. Finally, we were going to have some rain. Albuquerque had been experiencing a drought but now it was going to rain. I felt like dancing in the rain.

"Hey Silent Geek Montez." I heard someone chuckle, "Ya know, for someone who can't talk you sure are hot."

I turned and Mark was leaning up against the school fountain. Mark was the star football player, not to mention the chick player, too. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away.

"Woah,woah,woah..Not so fast there, sweetheart. We're all alone. The school isn't locked, and I have the coach's keys. What'dya say?" I rolled my eyes again and tried to walk past him.

Before I could he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him.

"C'mon baby. Don't be so stubborn." Times like these are when I wish I could talk, yell, scream, or beg for mercy, but I couldn't do anything. I shook my head violently and slapped him on his chest and tried to push him away.

'.' I mouthed, my heart pounding in fear.

" I can make you scream.." He whispered in my ear and I winced in fear and disgust. Please God help me...

"Ler her go, dude." I heard his voice. The voice that would save me. The voice that would always be there for me. Troy.

"Dude, just back off." Mark hissed, still gripping my wrist and wrapping his other arm around my waist

"Dude, I said let her the fuck go, before someone gets hurt." Troy's eyes turned a dark blue, not the aqua that I loved.

"No one will get hurt if she doesn't struggle." He smirked. That was it for Troy. The bomb had been ticking and now it just blew. Troy let out a load growl and strode toward us with his fists clenched. He swung at Mark's face, making contact with his jaw. Mark's arms automatically released me and I fell to the ground.

Troy was about to bend down and help me up when Mark swung his fist into Troy's side and I heard something crack.

"Ahh." Troy groaned and slumped to the ground, but then he regained his strength and tripped Mark.

I wanted to scream and cry out for them to stop, and not to hurt Troy. As usual, I couldn't. All I could do was sit there and be useless. As Troy kneed Mark in the side, he fell and hit his head off of the fountain. No!! I cried inside my head. Mark was able to stumble away as I crawled over to Troy's side.

A few trickles of blood ran down onto the pavement, and I layed his head on my knees. Tears were beginning to run down my face. He looked up at me and his eyes began to grow heavy.

"I'm okay, Brie." He choked," I'll be okay..It's okay."

And then I felt something inside me burst. I knew he wasn't going to die, but I didn't want to take any chance. I had to do something to keep him from closing his eyes. I had to do something...anything.

I shook my head furiosly, letting the tears fall onto his shirt. I did something I hadn't done in 3 years...

"T-T-T-Tr-Tr-Troy....I-I-I- Lo_love Y-y-you..." I managed to choke out....


	8. Hospital Drama

**_

* * *

_**

**_Silent Love_**

**_Gabby's POV_**

**_Thanks for the suggestions!! I tried to mix all of them together for you...SO here is the chap you've all been waiting for....................  
_**

Now I sat in the hospital waiting room alone..Alone..That's what I was....How could I have done that? How could I have let that slip out??I didn't love him. I don't know if he heard me, but after I told him that he smiled and then his eyes fell shut.

I was even to weak to call for an ambulance.

All I did was hold onto him and cry. Luckily someone that lived across the road saw everything and called it in. A few minutes after his eyes closed the ambulance arrived.

Now here I was..waiting on the doctor to come out and tell me the news.. It was my fault....I don't love him...do I?? I sighed and pulled out my cell phone.

**Shar,**

** Please don't freak out, but something happened. Mark tried to make a move on me;**

**and Troy tried to stop him....Well, lets just say that I am sitting here alone at the hospital.**

**The doctor hasn't came to see me yet.**

**I could really use someone to lean on right now....Please Sharpay, come see me...**

** **SilentGabby****

Tears clouded my eyes when I saw my automatic signature. SilentGabby. Would I still be SilentGabby from now on? Did I just change everything, or was this just a one time thing? Eye took out my cell again when it vibrated.

**OMG!!! How exactly did he get hurt?? Are you okay??OMG!! Im sorry!!**

**I'm out the door right now...I'll be there in 10..I love you..**

** *Sharpay***

** *Fabulous***

I sighed and quickly replied:

**I'll tell you about it when you get here.**

Once I sent the message I turned my cell off. I didn't think I could text anymore from the way I was shaking.

"Someone here for Troy Bolton?" A doctor came out with a clipboard and scanned the room with his eyes. I stood up awkwardly and walked towards him.

"What's your relationship with the patient, Miss?" He arched an eyebrow. My throat swelled as I tried to speak, but before I could manage he asked again.

"You a friend?A girlfriend? It doesn't really matter but I have to ask for informational purposes." He chuckled.

I nodded my head and mouthed 'Friend.'

"Okay, Well, Mr. Bolton is doing okay for his type of concussion. He is still asleep and I can only imagine the type of headache he will have when he wakes. We still can't determine if it is a minor or major concussion really until he wakes up, but the odds are 50/50. There is a chance of possible brain injury."

My head began to spin around and around and I felt faint.

'Brain injury?' I mouthed.

"Yes. I'm sorry. If its minor it could be things such as not being able to walk or move certain parts of the body." I felt myself grow white and feel even more faint as my stomache lurched. They called that minor??MINOR???To me that was major....

"You can go see him if you like, but please let him get his rest..." Before he could continue I rushed through the double doors. Wait! How was I suppose to know which room he would be in?

Luckily I found a whiteboard with the patients names and the room numbers posted on it. Troy Bolton room 113. Before my mind could let it completely sink in, my legs were already moving down the hall.

* * *

Now I stood infront of the big wooden door. What was behind that door? Something I didn't want to see? Troy, pale and lifeless, laying in the bed with a monitor hooked to him and needles poking out of him? No. I didn't want to see this, but I couldn't let him go through this alone, like I had to... I would be there for him no matter what the circumstances..

I pushed lightly on the door that was already cracked open. It creaked as it swung open and I gasped at the sight I saw. It was just how I imagined it. He was pale and hooked up to wires. A monitor beeped to the rhythm of his heartbeat, while Ivs were taped up to him and poked at his skin. My stomache lurched , but I walked in.

My feet dragged with every step and my head spun once again. I sat in the plastic seat placed by his bed. I gazed at his non-moving body. I wanted to run over and wrap my arms around him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to tell him everything was alright, everything was okay. But it wasn't okay; I had hurt him; would he die like the others? Like my mom?

I watched his chest rise and fall with each steady breath he took. His arm lay beside him with his palm turned upward. Before I knew it, I reached out and placed my hand firmly in his. Once again, I felt the sparks run through my body, even when he was laying here in the hospital bed.

It was all my fault....If he died...I don't think I could live with myself....

Before I knew it I leaned forward and placed my lips to his ear. At first my throat ached and my breath was unsteady.

"P-Please----" Before I could even get started a nurse walked in.

"Miss, there is a Sharpay Evans asking for you in the waiting room." I sighed and nodded. She left and I felt the tears well up again. I leaned back over and placed a soft kiss

against his cheek. It felt so cold. Too cold, nothing like I remembered his skin being. I gently let go of his hand and walked out of the room, leaving my heart with him....

* * *

"Oh Gabriella Maria Montez, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Is he okay? What happened?" She ran over and wrapped me in a big bear hug. I held her tight and something on my face grew hot. I heard a sob from someone in the room. I guess I wasn't the only one having troubles. Then it hit me. I was the one who was sobbing and the hot was tears.

Before I knew it I sank to the floor, not releasing Sharpay's waist and cried. She lowered herself down to me and cradled me.

"Oh Brie, what's wrong? He isn't dead....is he?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Oh God, don't do that to me again...What's wrong..Is he in...acoma or something?"

I nodded and sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry, Briella. Everything will be okay.. He'll be alright.. Trust me..." I shook my head furiosly and something happened.

"No. Sh-Sh-Sharpay....I-I-I lov-ve h-him-m." She pulled away and gasped. Her eyes filled with tears as her mouth gaped open.

"D-did you j-just...." She choked.

"Shar--rp-pay..Plea-ease...." She scooted back over and hugged me, her tears falling on my shoulder.

"You love him enough to make you talk. Wow! I'm jealous..." She chuckled, teasing. I had to smile at that, and then I knew everything would be okay, wouldn't it?


	9. Banners

**_

* * *

_**

**_Silent Love Banner:_**

**_REMOVE SPACES_**

**_h t t p : / / m a r i a h 5 8 9 3 . p i c z o .com/s i l e n t l o v e b a n n e r_**

**_Review and let me know if you like it!!! _**

**_Life with the Boltons Banner: (There's three of them..)_**

**_h t t p: / / m a r i a h 5 8 9 3 . p i c z o.c o m/s i l e n t l o v e_**


	10. He's awake!

**_Please more reviews!!THANKS SOO MUCH FOR R&R_**

**_..__Silent Love_**

Gabby's POV

Its been three days..Three days and he hasn't woke.. You can imagine that I am scared out of my mind.

Ever since my little episode with Sharpay I haven't ate, slept, or moved from this hard plastic chair from his bedside. I feel very weak and ill, but I don't care..

I deserve it for putting him through this... I deserve more..I should be the one in that bed..not him...I should be the one dead.. not my mom.. But life doesn't always give you what you deserve..

* * *

I ran my fingers through my greasy hair and sighed. My eyes felt like bricks and my stomach ached with hunger..

I gripped his hand tighter...Silently begging him to wake up and be okay..

How long could something like this take??

Days, Months...Years...??? I needed him.. He needed me... Without eachother we were nothing...I was nothing....

I felt like I was going to cry, but I didn't have any tears left. All those years I never cried, here I was wanting to cry but couldn't... I heard a mumble and I glanced up.

Troy's eyebrows were furrowed together and he twitched. I stood up quickly and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.. I placed my other palm against his cheek and silently pleaded inside my head.

His eyes never opened and he didn't move, but something escaped his lips.

"Gabriella.." It was only a whisper, but it meant everything to me.. He was my best friend and maybe more... I loved him, even if he didn't love me. It was very soon to love him. It was like loving a stranger, really. I didn't even know why he was living with Chad and where his parents were?

All I knew was that he was a boy that gave me butterflies, and that everytime he smiled at me I felt this rush of energy run through me.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes, they fluttered open a little and then closed. I heard him take a deep breath and release it.

"Ahh.." He groaned and placed his free hand lightly against his bandaged head. "Shit..Where am I? Oww.."

"Shh.." I whispered, rubbing his cheek. He finally noticed that I was there and he gazed up at me. My stomache lurched from the excitement, hunger, and sickness.

"Gabriella... Long time no see...Where am I exactly?" He glanced around and then the surroundings hit him. "Oh... I remember now...How's my head? Are you okay? How long have I been here?" His voice was shaky, but he kept a calm face.

'Okay. Yes, and...' I mouthed and then held up three fingers,' three days.'

"You've been here all this time? With me?" He smiled brightly as if it meant the world to him. I felt kind of disappointed that he didn't remember me talking, and yet I was happy. I could pretend that it never happened and spare myself all the heartbreak..I'd have to deal with Sharay later.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Thank you...Gabriella....I-I don't know if this was a hallucination...or...real..but did you talk?At the school?" Oh...BOY.....What do I say??

I stared at him and my smile faded. I glanced away and sighed. This was it...

"Y---" Before he could even hear me Chad and Sharpay walked in.

"Hey dude! You're up!! That's awesome!" Chad walked over and I stepped away from Troy."Hey Gabriella. You okay?"

I nodded and gave a small smile.

"C'mon sweetie, lets go get you something to eat. You're prolly starving.." Sharpay cooed and wrapped and arm around my shoulder, while Troy's eyes never left me and Chad sat beside him.

Before we walked out the door I took one last glance behind me. Something small and shiny was rolling down his cheek, but he pushed it away with his huge fingers. Was he....crying???

* * *

"So, did he just wake up, or what?" Sharpay asked. Dark blue circles hung around her perfect eyes. She looked dreadfully tired.

I nodded and took a drank of my coffee and a bite of my scrambled eggs.

"Briella...I thought you were talking now."

I clenched my teeth, rolled my eyes, and slammed my fork against the table. 'No.' I mouthed fiercely. She flinched away at my sudden anger.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. My heart sank and I mouthed.

'What's wrong?'

"Nothing its just---" She looked away and looked back at me. I arched my eyebrow and she gave in. "Its just that,well, I thought you were going to start talking again. I was afraid that once you began talking you would communicate with other people..and make other friends..not that that is bad, but I don't want you to forget me..Even for Troy. And I don't want you hurt."

'What do you mean?'

"I mean, I don't know if you actually love him. I don't know if I really believe in love, but I know that you just met him and I don't want you hurt. Admit it Brie, this is practically the first time you have been this serious... Something will happen...I can feel it.. I just hope you're prepared.." She sighed and stood up. "Lets go see Troy."

I stood and followed her out to the car.

* * *

"Hey there, Troy." Sharpay patted his shoulder and smiled, "Beat anyone up lately?" She chuckled.

"Haha..Shut up. Where's Gabriella? Is she okay?" His voice grew louder.

"Chill! She's right here." I stepped out from behind Sharpay and something in his eyes shone.

His eyes sparkled and they were bluer than they had ever been. What was it?

"Sorry. I worry too much." He sighed with relief and Sharpay rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Love. What'll happen next?" She mumbled and we both looked at her. "Well, I better wake

slobber face over here and head on home." She gestured toward Chad who was asleep in the

chair. His head was laying to the side and his mouth hung open as drool poured out.

"Thank God! You don't know how horrible it is to listen to him snore." He laughed.

"I don't think I ever want to know." She walked over to him and yanked on his afro. "Chad, wake up." He pushed her hand away and rolled over.

"Get up." She said a little more angry. Once again he pushed her. "Okay Chad, Get the hell up or I'll call Tay to come down here and get you up for me." Once she said that he stood up.

"Fine. Lets go." He groaned. "Catch ya later dude! Bye Gabz!" They closed the door lighly behind them and I picked up a tissue and wiped away Chad's drool.

"Eww.." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Troy asked quickly. When I turned around he was staring at me. He looked so innocent and weak laying there.

I paced over to him and held his hand. I leaned down and wrapped my other arm lightly around him, giving him a small hug. "Gabriella, thanks for being here with me." He whispered kissing my hair. I nodded and giggled.

"Did you talk to me the other day?" He asked lightly. I pulled away and gazed at him. I couldn't lie to him.

I nodded my head and looked away. I felt the hear rise to my cheeks as I blushed.

"Really? What did you say to me?" He asked. I looked deep into his blue eyes and smiled.

"I-I said-d that I l-love y-you." I choked.


	11. Troy's Reaction

**__**

Silent Love

Gabriella's POV

Thanks again for the reviews..they make me smile :)

He didn't speak. He just layed there and stared at me, as if I had just spoke another language. He then smiled and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were sparkling.

"Gabriella, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that.." He whispered. My emotions began to swirl. Did this mean that he felt the same way? Did he love me, too? Is this why he was so determined to help me?

"Please, say it again." He begged me, gripping my hand tightly. "Once more." He promised. I didn't want to say it once more; I wanted to say a million times more, over and over again.

" I love you, T-Troy." I still had to fix the stuttering part, but other than that it was fine. The ache in my throat had worn down to just a tiny pin prick. I still felt hoarse, though, but with Troy to help me I knew everything would be okay.

His smile grew wider. I couldn't help but smile back. I never believed in love until now. In my dictionary there was no love. Only lust. No fairytales and happy endings, but I knew this wasn't going to be a fairytale. Troy and I were going o have to work at it, but maybe I would get my happy ending after all.

"Gabriella, do you wanna know something?" He asked, his voice stronger than before.

I nodded lightly and sat down on the edge of his bed. He scooted over and patted the spot beside him, asking me to lay down. I layed down on my left side, propping my head up with my free hand, so I could face him.

"I've loved you since the first day I saw you. You were beautiful even with the bruise below your eye. There was something about you that drug me in. You shined in your own way that none of the other girls at East High did. I thank God that I came to live with Chad this year. Don't ever let anyone get to your head..You are perfect just the way you are."

By now tears clouded my vision, and I could hardly see his face. I felt his thumb come up and wipe away the tears that fell.

"Shh...Don't cry...I'm sorry..." He cooed. "Please..It hurts me to see you cry."

"I'm n-not sad, Troy. I'm h-hap-py.." I sobbed, and he shuddered at the exact time I said his name. Did he like it when I spoke his name?

"If you're happy, I'm happy." I smirked and kissed my forehead.

Ofcourse I was happy now, but what about when I went home? I haven't been home for three days and my father has to be furious. Would he be so furious to kill me this time? Would Troy miss me? Would anyone really care? I shuddered at the thought of going home and being hit..

"What's wrong?" Troy sat up some and then gasped in pain as the IV tugged at his skin. I pushed him gently down onto the bed and sighed.

"N-n-nothing." I stuttered.

"You don't have to lie..I can tell when something is hurting you.." His voice was harsh and I flinched.

"It's...dad..." I choked. My throat was beginning to burn. It was the most I've talked in forever.

"Does he know you're here?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Don't go back." His voice was now firm and serious, but I still had to ask.

"Are y-you s-s-serios-s??" I somewhat shrieked and grabbed at my throat as pain radiated through it.

"Don't strain your throat, Gabby. And, yes, why not?" He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

'Why not? Why not?' I mouthed. 'Troy if he found me...' I stopped mouthing and spoke again.

"If h-he found-d me...He would-d k-kill me...literally." I ran a hand through my hair.

"He would have to get through me first." Troy looked furious.

"Wh-where w-would I-I go?"

"Back to California with me." Our faces were only inches apart now. Our conversation was growing heated. Haha. I can actually say that I was having a conversation with someone...but would it last forever?

"T-Troy I d-don't know.." I glanced away from him; I didn't want to hurt him. "H-he's still my d-dad. I st-till love him; he's just con-confused and l-lost without-t mom-m, and-d he knows-s its my f-fault she's g-gone. I d-don't blame him for hat-ting me at-t all.." I turned over onto my back and lay my head back onto his pillow.

He sat halfway up and leaned over me, our faces, once again, only inches apart.

"You didn't kill your mom. You're not a murderer. You could never..." His voice trailed of as if he wasn't so sure now. I rolled my eyes.

"N-no. Not-t on purpose. I lov-ved my mom alot. I m-miss her." I felt my lower lip quiver.

"What exactly happened to her? How did it happen?" His voice was now soft, I could tell he didn't want to make me hurt any worse.

I shook my head. "I don't-t really wanna t-talk about-t it-t right now. I-I haven't-t slept in three night-ts. I'm-m tired-d." I felt my eyes grow heavy and my body grow limp.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning?" He said it more as a question. I giggled and nodded. "Gabriella, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank-k you." I whispered holding onto to my last bit of conciousness.

"Gabriella.."

"Hmm??" I mumbled my eyes closing.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling the nape of my neck, making me shiver.

"I love you t-too." I whispered before going into darkness.

That night I dreamed of walking down a school hallway. It wasn't East High. It was new and I felt nervous until someone grasped my hand. I turned to see Troy looking down at me, his eyes shining and a smile planted on his lips.

"Welcome to Calfornia's number one school." He whispered into my ear, and then I woke up.

I was still laying on my back, but now Troy's head lay on my shoulder, his arm wrapped lightly around my waist while his knees curled up to his chest. His eyes were closed and his long lashed brushed along his cheeks. What did the dream mean? Did it mean that I was actually going to run away with Troy?

Would I do that? I haven't even kissed him yet....which made me feel a little disappointed, but I didn't want to rush anything. I glanced at the hospital clock. 3:45 a.m.

I felt the sleepiness wash over me again, and I drifted into a deep sleep, where all my dreams featured Troy.


	12. Beaten Down

**__**

Silent Love

Gabby's POV

I woke again at 10:00 a.m.

I rolled onto my side, my eyes still closed, and searched for Troy with my hands. Empty. I

sprang up and searched the room. Again, empty. Where was he?

"T-Troy?" I stammered, my heart racing. What if he had gotten sick and they rushed him to the ER room?

I rushed out of the room and to the nurses' station. A petite blonde greeted me.

"How may I help you?" She smiled.

"W-where did th-they take T-Troy Bolton?" I choked.

"I believe they took him out to the picnic area for patients and workers." Her tone became a little worried. Hospitals had picnic areas? I felt relief wash over me. He was okay, everything was okay.

I walked slowly back to the hospital room. At least this would give me time to take a hot shower...

I turned the knob to the hot water all the way and then the cold half way. I stripped down and

then stepped in. I let the water wash away all my worries about what would soon come.....

* * *

The shower did me some good. The once blue rings under my eyes had vanished, and smooth tan

skin replaced them. My greasy hair was now silky and in loose ringlets. I slipped into a pair of

short-shorts and a wife beater that Sharpay had brought me. I didn't usually wear that short of

shorts, so you could say I was stepping out of my comfort zone...

I slipped on my flats and walked down the hospital hall. Once I reached outside the hot air whooshed in my face.

The sun beat down warming me instantly.

I walked over to the other side of the hospital and found Troy sitting down at a picnic table in the shade.

I smiled as his hair flew around his face with the wind.

He turned his head, as my footsteps grew closer to him, and smiled. I smiled back. The sun radiated off of his blue was only one word to describe him right now. Beautiful.

"Hey." He chuckled. " Sleeping Beauty awakes. Nice outifit, by the way. I'm glad you're trying new things. You look beautiful."

I gave him a soft smile as I sat down across from him on the other side of the table.

"They took the bandage off this morning, thank God. It was itching the hell out of me."

I giggled and leaned across the table slowly.

"Let me s-see." I whispered and tilted his head down. A huge scar slanted across the top of his head. It wasn't too bad. I let go and sat back down.

"How's it look? Is it bad?" He grumbled. I shook my head.

"Looks g-good." I bit on my lower lip and sighed. This was going to be hard..."Troy, I-I have to tell y-you something..."

"What is it?" He asked grabbing my hands that were folded on the table.

I took a deep breath and looked away from him. I couldn't look into his eyes right now. All I was going to see was hurt.

"I can't go with you. I have t-to go home." A tear escaped my eye and I didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"Gabriella, you can't. You're gonna end up dead!" He shouted. "If you go back, you're stupid."

I pulled my hands away from him and gasped. I was hurt, but he was right. It was stupid of me to go back.

"Maybe I am st-stupid!" I shouted back. He closed his eyes leaning away from me.

"You know that's not what I meant." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why not? I-I can't even t-talk right." I cried.

"Please don't cry, Gabby. Just because you stutter a little doesn't mean you're stupid." His voice was softer now, but I kept my hard tone.

" I am crying Troy! I'm crying cause I-I'm hurt, and-d c-confused. I don't know which w-way to go and w-which way to t-turn! I'm l-lost! He's st-till my d-dad, and h-he needs help! I c-can't let him live l-like this.."

"He is not your responsibility." He slammed his fist against the table, and I jumped. "Shit. I'm sorry, Gabriella. I'm sorry. So sorry, its just...he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't love you like I do."

"He's my father; he has to love me." I stated.

"Does he, really?" Troy asked me. I knew that somewhere deep down my dad did love me, just not enough for me to stay.

" I don't know..."

"Gabriella, please believe me when I say that I didn't want to hurt you by saying that." He glanced away, possibly to afraid to see the hurt that was in my eyes.

" I know, Troy. You w-wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose." I gave him a reassuring smile, and stood up. "S-so when do you leave th-this dump?"

"Whenever I want to." He smirked.

"Then w-why are we still here?" I giggled, and helped him up from the table.

* * *

Sharpay came to pick us up from the hospital.

We arrived at Chad's house where we dropped Troy off.

"Gabriella, please don't go home." He whispered, before getting out of the car.

"I-I won't. I-I'm going to Taylor's." I lied. He smiled and closed the door, and walked inside.

"How could you lie to him?" Sharpay gasped. My heart sank.

"S-sometimes in life...y-you have to do things you d-don't want to do..." I sighed and hopped out of the vehicle, and walked down the road to my house.

When I opened the door it was dark inside and the stench of alcohol, cigarettes, and sex filled the air. I held my breath and stepped in further. Maybe he isn't home, I thought. No such luck.

"Who's there?" I heard his drunken voice ask from the living room. I clamped my lips together and walked into the living room.

"Well, its about fucking time you got home you little tramp." He rose from his chair and walked towards me. "Out screwing some boy?" He chuckled and wammed his fist against the side of my head.

My back hit the wall and I dropped to the floor.

"W-what? Lik-ke y-you've been sc-crewing those hookers? P-please d-dad, I have more class than y-you will ever have." I hissed, and his eyes grew wide when he noticed I had just talked. Then the words I had just spoke sunk into his brain and he kicked me in the side.

"Stupid, fucking murderer." He mumbled as he walked upstairs, and maybe he was right. Maybe I was a murderer, so I just layed on the floor in my own blood.

* * *

I didn't wake up until the next day. I was still laying in the same spot as he had left me. Now, my blood had dried onto the floor and it stuck to my body as I tried to sit up.

"Ahh.." I gasped as my side ached. A broken rib? I stood up slowly and walked towards the front door. I opened it and stepped out into the morning sun. I fell down and crawled down the front steps.

My stomache heaved and I gagged. I stood up again and trudged down the sidewalk towards Chad's house. Please let Troy be there, I silently begged.

I fell down again, and this time crawled onto Chad's front porch. I tried to stand up but couldn't. I stretched my arm up and hit the doorbell, once, twice, three times.

I felt some relief when Troy opened the door in his pajama pants and no shirt, but that didn't matter right now. He glanced around not seeing anyone and went to shut the door.

'NO!' I mouthed and grabbed his leg. He jumped and fell backwards.

"God, Gabriella! What are you do---Gabriella!" He gasped when he saw the condition I was in.

I opened my mouth to tell him 'Please help me' or ' I love you, Troy.' But all that came out was:

" I'm ready to go with-th you n-now." Then I fell over into his arms and blackness surrounded me.


	13. Chasing Pavements

**__**

Silent Love

Gabriella's POV

I got kinda teary-eyed on this chap....

My eyes opened to see a white ceiling above me. Pain shot through my side and my head swirled. Was I dead? Was I in hell? God knows I deserve it... but I heard a voice.

Troy's voice. This couldn't be hell if he was here. He was my angel..my protector...my Everything.

Then I heard a woman's voice. Sweet as honey, yet serious. Who was she?

"I come to visit you for ten seconds and you have a poor beat up girl laying on the sofa." She exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, mom." He chuckled. Mom? Wasn't his mom in California?

"Who is she? One of Chad's girls? She is pretty." I felt someone place their hand over my forehead. "Poor things burning up, too."

"She isn't Chad's girl, mom. Sh-she's...well, she's mine." He hesitated. Did he just say I was his? My heart skipped a beat and my eyelids fluttered, straining to see him.

"Troy, now what did I say about girls. They will only break your heart. All they want is--"

"I know mom, I know. All they want is to get in your pants or take your money, but she is different. I know you don't believe me, but she is. She's wonderful. She cares about how people feel and not just herself. Mom...when she was younger, her mother died. She hasn't talked since then. Until a few days ago. She started talking again for me. Do you know what her first words were?" He questioned her, his voice cracking.

"No. What?" She sighed.

" 'I love you, Troy'. Those were her first words in three years, mom."

"I dunno, Troy." She paused. "Why is she all bruised up?"

"I'm not sure. I think...I think her dad did it."

"What!?" She gasped.

" Yeah. He hurts her...I'd rather not talk about it right now, okay?" He sighed.

"Okay, honey. I gotta go get unpacked anyway. I haven't spoke to Maureen (Chad's mom) in awhile."

"How's dad?" He asked, a bit hesitant.

"Your dad is your dad. Our divorce is now final. Its done. And you, well, you're old enough to chose who you want to live with, or you can live on your own."

"Yeah, I know." He whispered. A sharp pain rang through my head and I gasped.

"Ahh.." I sat up and clenched at my head. "T-Troy... Help-p m-me." My vision was blurry, but I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Shh.. calm down. I'm here. I'll get you some Tylenol. Just lay down."

"N-No!! Don't leave m-me!! He'll hurt me!!" I didn't know why I said that, but I was afraid. I was afraid dad would find out where I was and hurt me..Kill me.. As long as I was in Albuquerque I was no longer safe.

"Oh Gabby. He won't come here. Please be quiet; you're gonna hurt yourself worse." He cooed and smoothed my hair away from my face. I tok deep breaths and lay my head against his chest.

"I'm s-sorry." I sobbed. I was sorry. Sorry for dragging him into my life. Sorry for letting him fall for me. But I didn't regret it. I loved him, and that was something I could never regret.

"Don't be. Its not your fault. I've already told you that." He chuckled trying to enlighten my mood, but nothing ever would. His mom came and sat down by us both.

I knew that if I loved him, I had to protect him. If I loved him, I would have to leave him.

And that would kill us both.....

* * *

I sat in Troy's room alone, thinking.

I had to do something. Anything to help him not get hurt. I was hurting inside.

Could I leave? Runaway? Could I bear to hurt him??

I knew the answer. No. But I had to....

"Knock, Knock." Someone chuckled from the other side of the door. I giggled and he opened the door. He had his crooked grin when he peeked inside.

"You know, it should be the opposite. This is MY room." He teased and plopped down beside me. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "Well, okay. Not MY room, but I'm using it for now." He smiled.

I smiled back and gazed into his eyes.

Without thinking I placed my hand against his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair.

The electric shock ran up my arm and I shuddered. Was I gonna leave all this?

"Gabriella.." My name escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. I rose up onto my knees and wobbled over to him.

He looked up into my eyes and a familiar look crossed his face.

It was the same look he was giving me the very first day he had met me. It was filled with curiosity and love.

He leaned back onto his elbows propping himself up so he could look up at me. A little more and he would be lying flat on his back.

I leaned my head down some, never taking my eyes from his. He leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips onto mine.

The shock was stronger than ever and it ran through my whole body.

I pulled away for breath and pressed my lips back firmly to his again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran them through the hair on the back of his neck.

He lifted up one of his arms and cradled my face, while balancing himself on the other.

His tongue ran along my lower lip asking for entrance. I gave him what he wanted and parted my lips.

Our tongues battled in defeat, seeing who could last the longest.

I pulled away gasping for breath and then planted one soft peck onto his lips again. His eyes shone brighter than ever and the blue radiated.

"I love you." I whispered, sitting down onto my bottom. He smiled.

"I love you, too, Gabriella Montez. With all my heart."

That was our first and last kiss...

* * *

The next morning I woke exactly at 6:00 a.m.

I didn't have any clothes, except the ones I was wearing, so I didn't have to bother with luggage. I tip-toed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

My skin glowed and my chocolate eyes sparkled, yet underneath my beauty was pain, hurt, unhappiness, misery, and that one spark of love that kept me going.

I bit onto my lower lip and tuned on the water. I splashed my face and wiped it with a towel.

I couldn't lie to myself. I was going to miss him. I was going to miss everyone...everything

...even dad....

"Help me th-through this mama.." I stuttered a tear trickling down my cheek. "H-help me not h-hurt so m-much. H-help Troy not hurt.."

* * *

I tip-toed down the stairs and giggled a little when I saw Chad laying on the too small couch.

I walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll miss you, b-big-b-brother I never had." I had to stop myself from sobbing.

I loved Chad, not like I did Troy, but Chad was like my brother. If I hadn't known my mom so well I would have thought Chad was my half-brother.

I planted another kiss to his forehead and tip-toed towards the front door.

Last night when Troy fell asleep I found the car keys and put them in the glove compartment where I knew they would be. I didn't want to steal from him either, but I would have given it back to him somehow when I got to wherever I was going.

I opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. I closed the door lightly and sighed. The tears began to fall and I shrieked at the top of my lungs, repeatedly hitting the steering wheel.

"Troy!Fuck!No!" I screamed. I was shocked. I had never in a million years dreamed of saying the 'f'' word. I hated that word and was strictly against it, but my emotions let it slip out.

I took in a deep breath and pulled myself together. I opened the glove compartment to find

....it empty?

Where were the keys? I knew I had put them there last night!!

"Great." I muttered looking under the seat. I heard the door click open and then keys jingling.

"Leaving so soon, love?" I turned to find Troy smiling down at me, holding the keys over my head and jinging them.....

Ohhhh.....Snap!! I was in deep crap now. I gave him an innocent smile and waved my fingers.

"Hi Troy."


	14. Murderer

_**Silent Love**_

_**Gabby's POV**_

**_This is short....but it reveals a lot.._**

"Hi, Troy." I was busted. He stepped back some when I opened the car door and gazed up at him innocently.

"Well, hello there, and how do you plead ? Guilty or innocent?" He snickered.

I was happy that he could make a joke out of this and not get angry, but it was still a serious situation. Both of our lives were at stake and me leaving was the only option we had.

"Th-that depends. What d-did I do officer?" I asked flirtatiously, battering my lashes.

"Well, lets see, stealing a car is one. Running away is another, and last but not least..not telling me good-bye." He looked down hurt.

My heart ached and I hated myself for doing that to him.

"All guilty, sir. But y-you d-did forget th-the one thing I am m-most guilty of." I sighed, getting out of the car.

He furrowed his eyebrows and thought.

"And what's that?" He asked. I took his hand and placed it over my heart.

"For loving you..." I whispered in his ear, kissing down to his cheek.

"Well, that's a crime I'm guilty of, too, then." He smiled crookidly and looked down shyly. His face smoothed out and then he asked, "Why were you going to leave me? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no..Nothing at all....Its me..I can't-t hurt you..."

"Leaving me will hurt me more than anything." His voice had and edge to it.

"Not more than my d-dad would-d.. He w-would kill you if he knew y-you were the boy I'm with t-twenty four seven."

"Why does he care who you're with?" Troy asked.

"Because.....b-because he doesn't want me t-to be happy." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Gabriella, it couldn't have been that bad..you didn't do anything to your mom...it wasn't your fault..."

"You weren't there Troy.....I was..I know what happened..."

"No! You know what happened in your mind, not what actually did happen.." He stated.

"D-do you wanna know, Troy? Do you wanna know how I killed my mom? Why d-dad blames me for her death??Why I stopped talking??" I clenched my teeth together.

"Only if you're ready to tell me." He wiped a stray hair away from my face and kissed me lightly on the lips. Again, the electric shock ran through me....

"Then lets go inside...." I whispered... All of my secrets were about to be unleashed.

---------

I sat down thinking of how I was going to explain this all to Troy. I choked back a sob as I thought of my mom.. Troy immediately heard and wrapped me in his arms.

"Brie, you don't have to tell me if it hurts this bad." His breath was hot against my neck and I felt the goosebumps rise on my back.

"No. You have a right to know my p-past if you want to be my future.." I pulled away from him and sighed. Here goes nothing....or everything....

"Ok-kay. When I was fourt-teen I was c-crazy over this one boy...Sharpay knows that I was w-with him, but sh-she doesn't know how s-serious it was..." My voice trailed off. His face was full of hurt.

"Did you love him?" He half whispered, half croaked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No. I was only fourteen, Troy. I liked him a lot, but nothing the way I feel about you..but-t anyway, we never left eachother's sides. We were almost inseperable, but one night he came t-to my h-house." I paused to catch my breath.

"He c-climbed onto my balcony and walked into my room. I-I was h-happy t-to see him, ofc-course. Aft-ter sitting and t-talking awhile, he pulled something out-t of h-his pocket." I glanced away blushing.

"What was it?" Troy asked, deep in concentration.

"A c-condom." Troy pulled away and looked down, furrowing his brows in the process. "P-please Troy. Don't look that way. I was y-young and stup-pid and n-naive. I didn't kn-know what I was d-doing!" I rushed through the words and he covered my mouth.

"Shh...its okay.. I understand. I'm not exactly one to be judging in that department." He grinned a little.

"This is where my m-mom comes in to the picture..."

"Did you get pregnant?" He muttered.

"Ofcourse not!" I gasped.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Th-the next d-day, mom came into my r-room after s-supper. She f-found the wrapper....We g-got into a huge f-fight. Sh-she was d-disappoint-ted because I had always b-been the innocent and truthful one." I looked down and sighed. " And I still was..."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked me, shaking his head trying to grasp the whole concept.

"I didn't go through with it, Troy. I realized at that moment that I didn't love him.. He got m-mad and r-ripped it up-p. Mom came in the next d-day after d-dinner. She found p-part of the wr-wrapper.. Sh-she went berserk..."

I brought my legs up onto the couch and wrapped my arms around my knees.

I took in a shaky breath and put my head between my knees.

Troy scooted over and wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm guessing its coming to the hard part." He sighed and kissed my hair.

"Ha! Y-you have no idea." I scoffed. I looked up at him. "We b-began to f-fight. I c-couldn't take it anymore. I told her I-I hated her and r-ran out the door. I r-ran and r-ran. I d-didn't kn-know where I w-was going..I j-just kept g-going..." I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his sweet musky scent.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered. I shook my head.

"D-don't be...." I squeezed him tighter; I didn't want to ever let go. " Well, I guess m-mom went looking f-for me. I-I ran to the nearest p-park and sat. I-I saw her car drive by and then...and then...."

I couldn't continue. It hurt too much. I sobbed and he cradled me.

"I'm guessing this is the worst part." He sighed. I nodded and choked.

"It w-was so qu-quick. The car r-ran the light and h-hit her...I saw it a-all.. I ran to th-the accid-dent. I saw my mom laying th-there in the s-seat.. The blood...Oh my God, Troy...The-the blood...." I shook my head trying to make the image disappear...

"It wasn't your fault." He confirmed.

"It w-was...If I hadn't h-have ran away, sh-she wouldn't have c-came after me....My l-last words to her were 'I hate y-you' and I didn't." I pulled away from him and gazed into his eyes.

"Now y-you know..I'm th-the worst kind of m-murderer.." I whispered..


	15. The Truth Revealed

**__**

Silent Love

Gabby's POV

Hint: It isn't actually Gabriella's fault that her mom died, but Gabriella will soon find out who's it is..and later you will find out what she does to him/her...

More reviews PLEASE!!! THANX SO MUCH!!!!!!

"Gabz, it still wasn't your fault. You were only fourteen, and you didn't know your mom was going to come after you." He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

I shook my head, and freed myself from his arms.

" It w-was..." I stood up and walked outside into the evening light. "It f-feels that way.."

I heard him walk up behind me, but he didn't speak nor touch me.

I sat down on the porch step and stared down the road at my dark, empy looking house.

"He t-tought me how to r-ride my bike and d-dance and s-sing..." My voice trailed on, "How c-could someone that once had s-so much love now have s-so much hate?"

Finally Troy sat down beside me and wrapped my cold hand in his.

Butterflies fluttered inside me and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I don't think he hates you. I don't know if he loves you, either. I can't speak for him, but I do know that somewhere deep down inside him is the dad you used to remember..." His voice soothed me and I sighed.

"T-Troy, Promise me something..." I whispered.

"Anything." He shrugged. I small smile spread my lips.

"Th-that you'll always love me know m-matter what, and you'll n-never leave me..." My voice cracked at the end.

"Always and Never." He promised, lifting me up bridal style and carrying me into the house to eat supper.

* * *

I lay in the bed that Chad and Troy provided to me that night.

I couldn't help but think of last week when I wasn't speaking at all, and then here I was now, telling my whole story to Troy.

I turned over onto my side and giggled as I thought of Troy when he found me in the car.

His charming smile, blue saphire eyes pulling me in, and his warm embrace on the couch. Most of all, I kept thinking about the night before.

Our first kiss. It was something magical. Something I had never experienced before. Lust?Love? What was it exactly?

I didn't know what it was, but I did know that I loved him with all my heart. If it wasn't for him I think I may have been dead a few days ago....

As my thoughts trailed on I drifted into a deep sleep.

__

**A small, petite, filipina girl lay on her stomache, feet in the air, on a bed facing away from me, probably reading a book. Who was she, and where was I? I stepped forward and heard something like paper crackle beneath my feet.**

**I took a step back and looked down. A ripped up condom wrapper lay on the carpeted purple floor. That's when it hit me.**

**I was in my room, when it wasn't fumed with cigarette smoke, and before me lay a younger and more petite, fourteen year old Gabriella, who had never yet experienced bruises...and love.....I heard two soft knocks on the wooden door behind me. **

**"Come in." The smaller version of me sang, sitting up on the bed while turning towards the door.**

**My mama walked in the room and my heart raced. My mama! She was in my dreams, but this wasn't a dream... I was reliving the past, but from a different point of view.**

**"Hey sweetie, supper's about read--" She cut off when she stepped on the exact same wrapper I had just stepped on. She bent over and picked it up. I saw the young Gabriella's face drop and she gasped.**

**"Gabriella Maria Montez!! What in the world!!?? Oh mija! How could you ever do such a thing!!!" I knew it wasn't a question...**

**"Nothing mama! I swear! I did nothing!!" **

**"Oh! So it just flew in the window and landed on the floor!!??" She shrieked. Young Gabriella shook her head swiftly, standing up.**

__

**"No!! Dillon came over, but I wouldn't do anything with him, mama!! I swear!! I'm too young!" Gabriella cried. **

**"Gabriella! I don't understand, you were always the smart, responsible one!" Maria went on.**

**"Mom! I am! UGH!!! You are not listening." Gabriella stomped her foot. "UGH!! I hate you!!" And then I flew past me towards the door, while mama stood there in shock. **

**"Oh Mija.." She whispered shaking her head. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. At that moment dad walked in. "OH Javier!!" She threw her arms around him.**

**"Okay. What's going on now?" He huffed. She pulled away from him.**

**"Gabriella and I just had a fight...She told me she hated me.. I know she doesn't.. I know she still loves me...but she's just growing up too fast..." She sat into a chair. So she knew I didn't mean it and that I would make it home okay? Then why was she on the road??**

**"Where is she now?" He grumbled, taking a chug of the alcohol in his hand. Mama flinched and looked away.**

**"I don't know. Out I guess." She whispered. **

**"Good. I need to talk to you anyway." Mama just nodded her head for him to go on," I want a divorce." He plopped down onto a chair next to her. **

**"What? Javier, why?" She shrieked jumping out of the chair. **

**"So I don't have to take care of you and that fucking whore." He shrugged. Why was he acting like this? I thought he was only like this after her death...**

**"You bastard." Mama muttered. Dad sprung up and smacked her right in the face. She fell to the floor. She layed there for a second and then stood up. "Fine. I'm going to drive around. Make sure you and your shit is gone before I get back." She walked out the door grabbing the keys off the desk...**

**That's why she was driving around...it wasn't my fault..It was his fault...**

**The car engine roared to life and pulled out of the drive. Suddenly, I was in the seat beside her. She was muttering to herself.**

**"Stupid ignorant jerk...Poor Gabi..How am I gonna tell her?? This can't be happening.." I wanted to reach out and hug her, but like most dreams, I couldn't control my arms.... As soon as I looked away I heard a gasp. **

**When I looked up I saw something big and metal coming toward us... One split second my world went black and I felt consciousness fill me..**

"Troy!!" I screamed, spranging upward in my bed. I was drenched in sweat and I couldn't stop shaking. "Troy! P-please!" I screamed hysterically.

He jogged into the room in nothing but jogger pants. His hair was tossed to the side and he looked like he was still half asleep.

He sprang onto the bed beside me.

"What happened?" He seemed breathless. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, T-Troy!" I sobbed, " I had the worst dream!! Yet, it was still relieving.." I whimpered.

"Shh..sweetie...I'm here.. What did you dream about.." He cooed, finally wrapping his arms around me. I could feel the heat of his skin seep through my clothes, and the flex of his abs as he squeezed me tight.

"I-I don't think it w-was a d-dream...I think it w-was my mom t-telling me that it w-wasn't my fault..." I cried lightly now.

"I told you so.." He chuckled at the childish response. "See, it was no one's fault. It just happened."

"N-no..It w-was someone's fault....and th-that someone is gonna pay.." I whispered harshly.

"Who?" Troy pulled away to look in my eyes.." Gabriella, you can't go by some dream..." Before he could finish I placed my lips onto his. It took my a few seconds, but I finally pulled away for breath.

"Shh...D-don't talk...Just hold m-me.." I whispered. He smiled that smile I loved and we lay back on the bed together.

I rested my head on his bare chest and sighed. A few minutes of silence past and then he spoke.

"You know," He chuckled, " I need to take you out on a real, official date." I smiled and played with his fingers. "Don't you think?" He questioned.

I shrugged and continued playing with his fingers.

"Oh. Not talking again, are we?" He sat up, teasingly. "Well fine. Be that way." He stood up as if he was going to leave, and then turned and sprang ontop of me. He tickled my sides and I started giggling.

"Say it." He ordered, laughing.

I giggled, "Say w-what?"

"Say you love me.." He ordered. I sealed my lips tightly together and shook my head back and forth. "Say it, Gabriella." He chuckled.

"I-I love you, Troy Bolton." I screamed, and he immediately stopped. He was still resting over top of me, his face leaning only inches from mine.

"I love you, too." He whispered. His hot breath tickled my face. I felt my cheeks burn red and he leaned in. His lips met mine softly and willingly.

The butterflies began and the electric shock struck. He pulled his lips away from mine and placed his forehead against mine. He smiled and his blue eyes looked deep into my chocolate ones.

"Never leave me..." He pleaded. "And never stop talking..."


	16. HurtLoveMurder?

_**Silent Love**_

_**Gabby's POV**_

Monday. A new week of school. (sarcastic) Yay!

Troy, Chad, and I rode together this morning in Chad's Hummer. I walk to my locker and grab my books. When I turn around I see Stephanie walking my way.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath and turn to walk the opposite direction.

"Hey, Silent Geek!!" She giggles. "Where do you think you're going?" She grabs me by the shoulder and turns me swiftly around.

I press my lips firmly together and shake my head. There was no way in hell I was going to let this stuck up, bubble gum, whore hear my voice.

"Good. Then, you wouldn't mind staying away from that Mr. Hottie." She whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from her and arched an eyebrow.

"You know who I'm talking about..Troy..or whatever his name is..Stay away from him...He's mine..You don't deserve him..And he deserves more than you...I know you killed your mom..Dillon told me everything when he dated me..And trust me.. I gave him so much more than you did."She chuckles.."I guess that's why he liked me better, and so will Troy...Toodles."

She waves her fingers and walks away swinging her hips from side to side.

_Troy..or whatever his name is?? She wanted him and she can't even remember his name??And why do I care if she slept with Dillon?? What am I gonna do now??_

I run my hand through my hair and sigh.. Too much stress.... I walk slowly down the crowded hallway and into hometeam..

I sit down beside Taylor. Troy wasn't there yet...No one even noticed I was there... I just shrunk into my seat and folded my arms across the desk. I snuggled my face into my folded arms and sobbed lightly...

Without Troy..I was Silent Gabby again...No one noticed me...Not even my friends...They were all too busy with their perfect lives to notice me... Even Taylor...Sharpay was home sick,so I can't blame her..

"Hey dude.." Chad hollered, and I didn't even try to remove my head from the crook of my elbow.

"Hey Ch-- What's wrong with Gabriella?" I heard Troy's voice turn with worry.. I still didn't budge even when my heart leaped at the sound of his voice, the feel of his presence, the scent of his skin...

"I dunno..Where is she??" I heard Taylor ask. _Where am I?? Where am I??? I'm right behind you!!!_ I wanted to scream out, but I never budged an inch.....

"TAY!! She's right behind you!!" He yelled. I felt the waterworks try to begin....

Suddenly, I could feel his arms wrap around my shoulders. I felt my stomache jump and my heart flutter. I finally looked up and wrapped my arms around his neck...

"Gabby, what's wrong??" He whispered. "Please tell me..I can't stand to see you hurt.."

I closed my eyes and then opened them. I saw Stephanie sitting with her friends across the room. She glared at me and made a cutting throat motion. I knew what she was saying...

I released Troy and turned back to my desk. I shook my head, implying that nothing was wrong.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He sounded hurt... I shrugged. "What's wrong with you?" He furrowed his eyebrows, a hint of anger in his tone.

_I had to do this...didn't I?? To save myself from a beating, and....maybe Stephanie was right...Maybe I'm not good enough for him.._ I shook my head..

"Gabriella.." His voice trailed off. "Fine. If you wanna be the way you used to be....then I can't help you..." He strode out of the room, just as Ms. Darbus walked in.

"Troy, where are you going?" She asked, removing her glasses.

"To the nurse. I think I'm gonna be sick." He said roughly and walked away.

My heart sank and I slumped into my seat. Something in me exploded, and I felt more confident...Everyone who ever hurt me was going to pay..going to hear me speak up for something I believed in.....love.....and I was starting with Stephanie...

* * *

Finally the bell rang and I sprang out of my seat. I saw Stephanie walking down the hall with her friends and I grabbed her by her hair.

I let go when she turned to face me.

"Ow! What the heck??" She stood up straight.I gripped her hair again and pulled her head down to my level.

"I hope you're happy... two birds with one stone..congratulations.." I harshly whispered in her ear."But you will never touch him.. And I d-don't care if you slept with Dillon..Gave y-your innocence t-to him..that's your loss, not mine. I was s-smart enough t-to not do it.. Have a nice life, whore..." I was so angry and upset that I was strong enough to make her scalp trickle with blood.

I released her hair and pushed her backwards, letting her fall to the floor and stare up at me shocked..

I swiftly ran down the hall to the only place I knew I could be myself.

* * *

The roof was beautiful, as usual. I walked over to the edge and peered over. The sun shine down on the mountains perfectly...

Tears flooded my eyes and I dropped to my knees.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I shrieked, grasping the sides of my head. I had to get it all out... I had to make it better...had to....I just had to...

Once I was done screaming, I slumped over and placed my forehead against the floor. I let out a sob/shriek.. I turned my tiny hand into a fist and hit the floor.

"Troy!!" I screamed. "I'm sorry!" The tears flowed harder. "Forgive me..." I whispered/choked.

Who could forgive me? Why would I let someone like Stephanie scare me into hurting the one I loved? Thirty minutes ago I was scared to death that she would hurt me...Thirty minutes ago I was weak and I saw someone prettier, stronger than me...

But just a few minutes ago...A few minutes ago...I saw someone who was used to getting what she always wanted....who was weaker than me...and ugly on the inside...I saw someone who would never have my Troy, no matter how much she wanted him....

" Why should I?" His voice...Troy...How long had he been here? How much did he see?? I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing with his hands in his pockets, a little tense.

"I d-don't know.." I whispered, turning my head around so I couldn't see his hurt..

Silence...

Then, his footsteps came closer towards me and I shivered....

"Don't.." I whispered.." I don't deserve you...and y-you deserve soo much m-more..."

Silence again....

"What if I don't want more...What if I want you??"He said huskily. A smile spread over my lips, but he didn't see.

"Then you're making a mistake..." I chuckled. How can it be that two worlds can collide so easily? So quickly?? One minute you're walking down the street and BOOM!! You're inlove..

"My life is one big mistake.." He chuckled back.. _So is mine_...I thought.

"G-God doesn't make mist-takes.."I whispered. "He makes m-miracles.." I rose slowly, still facing away from him. My knees wobbled and I felt lightheaded..

"Then, I know for sure God made you.." He stepped closer," Cause you are a miracle.."

I turned around, letting the tears prick my eyes....

* * *

**_TROY'S POV_**

She finally stood and faced me. Her eyes were like chocolate diamonds, filled with tears.

If only she knew how much my heart aches when she cries, when she hurts... She shook her head fiercely.

"I'm no miracle, T-Troy.." I shivered when she spoke my name." I'm probably your worst nightmare..." She chuckled, forcing her tears back.

"No..Never.." Couldn't she see how much she meaned to me?? That I would give my life for hers??

I hoped she felt the same way, but that's life. You can never tell what someone else is thinking, or feeling... Unless you're Edward Cullen, but c'mon that's only a love story..

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She was so small..so fragile..How could people hate her? How could she not be the most popular girl at East High??

"Oh,Troy!! I love you so much..I'm sorry..." She cried without stuttering. I could tell she has been practicing..

"Its okay.." I kissed her hair. Her soft, brown, wavy hair..

"N-no its not!! I hurt you!!" She looked up at me and cupped my face in her tiny palm.

"Ofcourse it hurt me...But I forgive you...That's how love works..." I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't going to let her know how much it did hurt..

"I'm awful." She plowed her face into my shirt and sobbed.

I kept quiet, even though I wanted to object. I let her cry it out..

"C'mon..Lets go get our education." I chuckled. "And with you by my side...We'll rule this school.." I wiped her tears away with my thumb and kissed her forehead.

"You'll always be my prince.." She smiled, kissing my cheek.

I smiled and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Wait.." She muttered... I turned around in confusion. She pressed her lips firmly to mine, knocking me breathless. I moaned and wrapped her in my arms. We pulled away at the same time and gasped. "Now, I'm ready to face anything and anyone.." She smiled..__

* * *

**_Gabriella's POV_**

_Including my Father... _I added mentally, while pulling Troy down the stairs and trying to make my heart slow........


	17. Revenge

__

**Silent Love**

**Gabby's POV**

**Thank you guys for the suggestions!!! I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by using someone's idea and not another persons, so I actually thougt up one when I was trying to sleep..So hear is this Chappy and I am so sorry for taking this long!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS**

It was only lunch time and I was tired. My eyes drooped and my feet dragged. As I walked in the cafeteria I searched for my table. I walked over and sat down next to Taylor.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled. I looked over at her and rose and eyebrow.

"Oh. You can see me..." I said sarcastically. I still wasn't over that quite yet.

"I'm sorry, hun. You should have told me you were there." She shrugged.

"I've never h-had to tell you before!!" I shrieked. Taylor bit on her lower lip; she knew I was right...

"I'm sorry...How can I make it up to you?" She patted my shoulder. I gave her a soft smile.

"Just tell me where Troy is.." She rolled her eyes.

"Is he all you think about?? My God!! Troy this and Troy that!! What's your dad say about Troy?" She smirked. I felt something in me. Anger?

"He doesn't...and he won't....so back off, Tay..." I spoke through clenched teeth. She flinched away from me..

"S-sorry Brie.." She whispered. I took a deep breath.

"No. I'm the one that's sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me..I guess I've held more in than I knew..." I chewed on my lower lip.

"Wanna skip?" Someone wrapped their arms around me and whispered in my ear.. I shivered and leaned into him..

"Sure." I giggled. "Bye Tay..Don't torture Chad.." I yelled over my shoulder as Troy pulled me down the hall.

"Aren't we gonna get in trouble for this?" I asked as he peered around the corner.

"Not if we don't get caught." He smiled over his shoulder at me." Ready. 1...2.....3!!" We ran for the front door and.........BAM!! FREEDOM!!!!

It was a beautiful day in Albuquerque. The sun beat down on us and my skin glowed.

"Where are w-we going??" I giggled. He turned and swung me over his shoulder.

"You'll see, Brie. You'll see." He threw me in Chad's vehicle and drove off. What was Chad gonna do when he saw Troy had taken his car?? Haha, Chad, Haha!!!

_______________________________________________________________________

"What are we doing here?" I asked as Troy helped me out of the car. We were in a huge feild, and a huge shiny plane sat right in the middle..

"Well...I told you we needed an official kind of date. Chad's uncle is a trained airplane pilot...so...I thought maybe...we could go skydiving..." He spoke slowly. My eyes widened in horror.

"What!!?? No!!! I'm scared to death of heights!!" I pleaded. It was true. I hated heights, except for when I was on the roof..but that was different...I wasn't going to be jumping off of it..

"Try something new...and I'll jump with you...." He chuckled. "If you like."

I gazed up at him and smiled, while biting my lower lip. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Then lets go." He chuckled and we ran hand in hand up to Chad's uncle.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hey ." Troy waved as we slowed down and walked up to the dark man.

"Hey there, Troy." The man was about six feet tall, and unlike, Chad his hair was cut short. "And who is this young beauty?"

"This is Gabriella Maria Montez." Troy smiled and looked down at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Well hello there..So, you guys wanna go sky diving,huh?" He rose a thick, dark eyebrow.

"Yep." Troy answered casually.

"Well then, lets get you dressed." He waved us into the plane and we followed.

Inside, Chad's uncle strapped on a heavy harness that has a string,so you can release the parachute. Talk about uncomfortable.

After about fifteen minutes, we were high up in the air and my stomache was in my throat.

"Okay kids. Time to jump!!!" I could barely hear him above the engine and wind.

"Yes sir." Troy mouthed, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the open door.

I peered down. Far down. Too far down.. Could I do this?? I began to hyperventilate.

"T-Troy, I can't do this!!" I screamed, the tears running down my face. "Please don't make me.." I whispered.

"Gabriella.. I won't let go...ever..." He promised. I pressed my lips firmly together, squeezing my eyes shut, and then nodded.

"Okay...I'll jump.."

"Okay...On three." Troy smiled and I squeezed his hand. "One.....Two....."

"I love you.." I shouted above all the noise and he smirked.

"Love you, too....Three!!" He jumped pulling me out with him...

"Troy!!!" I screamed, and he was laughing... The air whoosed passed us; it felt.....nice??

He struggled to pull me over to him and I finally made it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist.

"Having fun?" He shouted. Fun???This was amazing, except for the feeling of my stomache dropping.

I nodded. His smile faded and he leaned in. Our lips met and it was amazing..The air continued to whoosh past us as the electric shock ran through my body. Finally I pulled away quickly.

"Troy, Pull the cord." I spoke. He smiled and pulled his cord. The yellow parachute shot out and jerked us back some.. and then we began to float down....down...down...until his feet touched grass.

I was still wrapped around him.

"I think we only needed one par-parachute.." I stuttered..."I didn't even use mine.."

He chuckled. "Still afraid of heights?" I shook my head.

"With you...I can conquer any fear I may have..." We leaned in and kissed, and I unwrapped my legs and let my feet touch the ground.

___________________________________________________________________

I sat on the Danforth's couch and thought.

__

I need to get my clothes...but how?? Sharpay's ouifits are too preppy, but my clothes are at my house....my dad....ugh my dad......

I small tear trickled down my cheek. My daddy. I missed the dad I thought he was.. I could remember when he took me to the zoo....

Without thinking I was already half way to my house.. I stopped right in front of it.

Was thos even my house?? The paint was faded and the windows were smeared with dirt. The grass was brown and mom's garden was bare..

The door was unlocked and I pushed it open an inch, then another..

"Daddy?" I whispered. I looked in the kitchen and it was empty.

The living room was dark, except for the dim light of the TV... I could see that he was sitting on the couch.. His hair was thin, and by the looks of him, he was starving..without me there..he was nothing...long gone...my dad was gone, except for that little glint in his eye. A small part of him was still there, but was it enough?

"Papa? Are you okay??" I took a hesitant step forward. "I- I came to get my clothes.."

I could hear his shallow breaths..

"Maria??..." He whispered. He was clutching something in his hands.

My eyes filled with tears and I shook my head. "No. Gabriella..." I corrected him.

"Oh.." Was all he said.

In his hands he clutched the thing tighter. I could see it was an old photo of me, mom, and him.

All of us happy. All of us young..

"She's gone..." I whispered, reaching my hand out to comfort him. He jumped out of his chair screaming, knocking me backwards..

"NO!!Its all your fault!!" He cried. I stood up and held my ground.

After a few hits I grew weak.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" I screamed, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT....UP!!!!!!!!!" He grew quiet.

"Don't ---" I cut him off.

"No. You don't. It was never my fault. You know that. You just blame me, so you won't have to believe it was YOU who made her get in that car...All these years, you made me believe I was a murderer. That I was worth nothing. That I deserved and beating I got. Well, not anymore daddy..You can't hurt me anymore..." I sobbed. I saw him glance at the pistol that lay on the table. "D-Don't.." I gasped.

We both lunged for it at the same time.

"Let go." He said.

"No.." I screamed. We fought. Tugging and pulling. Trying to see who would give up and let go. I can't give up.. I have Troy.....

My hands grew swore and then a loud noise rang through the air.

"Ahh.." Javier gasped, dropping onto his knees, not letting go of the gun.. A red pool began to spread over his shirt..over his heart.. He looked up at me, and then it was so quick.

He was able to twist the barrel in my direction and squeeze the trigger. The pain...it was unbearable..... Now a pool of red seeped through my shirt on my left shoulder.

"Dad..." I gasped and fell to the floor beside him... He was on his stomache now, breathing heavily..

I turned him onto his back and lay his head on my lap.. My shoulder ached, but this was it for him.. This was the end.. and even through it all...I couldn't seem to let him go through it alone...

"Gabzz.." He croaked. His dark eyes gazing up at me.. It was like he was the old dad again. Like God let my the dad I loved say good-bye to me..

"What, Daddy?" I cried... rubbing my palm along his cheek.. He smiled softly and whispered.

"I'm sorry..." I smiled reassuringly, and kissed his cheek.

"I forgive you.." _but I'll never forget _I added mentally. His breaths were coming less often now..

"Daddy...I love you..." I whimpered.." Even through it all...I still love you..."

"I'm glad...th-that someone still....does..." He choked...I nodded and smiled.

"Be....a....good...girl....Ella...a good girl...I...love...you...El---" He gasped and closed his eyes. I sat there and looked down at him silently...and then the sobs escaped.

I buried my face into his shirt and cried...

My dad was now gone....forever.... and I was growing weaker from the pain...

Black spots began to form around me and I closed my eyes, holding my father in my arms....

_______________

WAS IT GOOD???IDK.....


	18. Love

**_Silent Love_**

**_If YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE TRAILER TO THIS GO TO _**

www. youtube _.com/watch?v=6NtzCrmw-0E_

_*You'll have to remove the spaces between .com and .youtube*_

_I WOULD LOVE IT IF U WATCHED AND COMMENTED AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO_

**xXxBajanBambixXx**


	19. Guilty or Innocent?

__

**Silent Love**

**Gabby's POV**

Black. That's all I could see. .Beep. What was that annoying sound??

"Ms. Montez." A man's deep voice erupted somewhere in the darkness. My eyes flickered open and I could see the dull white ceiling.

Where was I?

"Mmmhmm..." I groaned as my shoulder throbbed, and then I remembered the scene from that night.

My dad...he was gone; at peace now...Hopefully.

"Don't move. You don't want to pop the stitches." The man was wearing a black, formal suit. I rose an eyebrow. "I'm detective Scott. Can you tell me what happened?"

I bit down on my lower lip. Where was Troy? I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't force anything out. What was wrong with me??

I forced my hands to mimick a writing motion.

"What?" The detective questioned. I placed my hand lightly against my throat, shaking my head to indicate that I couldn't speak. "Oh. Paper?" I nodded. He reached into his brief case and pulled out a notepad and a pen from his shirt pocket.

__

**Where is Troy Bolton? Does he know?**

I handed him the paper and he read it carefully.

"Mr. Bolton is outside. I wouldn't allow him in until I was done speaking to you. Now, Miss, I have to ask....Did you kill your father??"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. It was something I dreamt about once in awhile but never would I do it.. I wanted to scream.

__

**NO!!! OFCOURSE NOT!!! How did the ambulance even find out I was hurt?**

"A neighbor reported hearing gunshots. What exactly happened? Self defense?" He smiled.

__

**Something like that. I came home to pick up my clothes, and he flipped out. He reached for the gun and I grabbed onto it, too. I guess we fought over it for awhile and it just went off.. He managed to shoot me before he fell over....Is he truly dead???**

Tears managed to fall onto the paper as I wrote the last sentence, even though I knew it was true, because one; I watched him die and two; the detective already said...

His face softened as he read the note. He looked up and gave me a soft, sad smile.

"Yes. I'm sorry...He was long gone before the ambulance arrived, but you Miss. Montez; YOU are a fighter."

I smiled at him as the tears rolled down my face. If only he knew what I was fighting for.

__

**May I see Troy now??**

"Yes, but don't think this is the last you'll see of me. I believe you, but whether the others do or not, well, I can't say..." He shook his head. GREAT!! Now I could be charged with murder...

"I'll tell him that you're waiting." I nodded and smiled at him as he left the room, leaving nothing but the rythimic .Beep. of my heart....

_______________________________________________________

"Oh, Gabriella." Troy sighed as he walked in and kissed my forehead. "Love, what were you thinking of going over there?? I love you too much...When I thought I had lost you..." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

I smiled and opened my mouth to say : I Love you... but nothing happened. I grasped at my throat.

"Gabriella, what's wro---" His expression was confused and I felt fear surface... Why couldn't I speak? What was wrong?? What had I done?

' Troy. Help.' I mouthed....

"Can you not talk?" His face looked almost as worried as I was. I shook my head. I began to hyperventilate..."Shh...Calm down.. You've been through a lot...It'll come in time, and I'll help you... When this is all over, you and I are gonna move to California and get our own place. I promise you that everything will get better........it has to." He whispered the last part, and I could have sworn he was on the verge of tears..

It was funny; last time I remembered being in a hospital was when he was in my place. I giggled.

He smiled at me,"See. You're already giggling, so in a few weeks you'll be yacking away.."

He leaned forward to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head so our lips met. He pulled away startled at my action, but willingly reconnected our lips. He knelt down onto his knees so he could reach me better.

This kiss was strong and passionate. Never had I ever felt this way before, and I never wanted it to end.

__

To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world....

That was the saying Sharpay had put on her myspace.. and it was true.

Troy was only one person, but he was still my world. No. He was more than my world. He was my life, my existence, my soul, my heart, my everything.... and nothing could take him away from me....

Not jail, not silence, not even death, because I knew that if Troy died I couldn't live alone...

"We're gonna get through this Brie..I can feel it.." He breathed when he pulled away. I yearned to hold him, to touch him, to make him mine, but I knew that it wasn't right. Atleast not right now..

I nodded, resting my forehead against.

"What would I do without you.??" I sighed. I reached over and grabbed the paper.

__

**What you did before you met me....**

"Brie..You don't get it... Before I met you..I was a mess.. My parents were constantly fighting and decided to get a divorce. That is why I'm living with Chad. I had to get away.. Before you came, all I was was a walking depression..." Troy ran his fingers through his hair.

I hadn't known things were bad for him, too. Now I knew why he was living with Chad and what him and his mom were talking about when I was unconcious.

I placed my hand against his cheek.

'I'm sorry.' I mouthed. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay... You didn't know...Scooch.." He pushed me gently so he could lay next to me on the bed. We intertwined our fingers and lay there.

We sat in silence for awhile, just thinking, I suppose, and then he spoke.

"If only this was our room and we were lieing here, just waiting for the baby to cry, instead of being here in a hospital waiting to see if I'm gonna lose you.." He chuckled dryly. I smiled and sat up some.

'Baby?' I asked. 'Our room?' I rose an eyebrow, teasingly.

"Gabriella, don't you get it?" He sighed, and stood up angrily. I flinched as his tone. What did I say wrong? "God.. I mean...Ugh!!! Gabriella.." He grabbed my hands and knelt down by my bed, his tone softer. "Don't you get it?? I want to spend the rest of my life with you..I want us to get married, and have babies, and just grow old together...."

I nodded, indicating that I wanted that, too. He smiled.

"So Gabriella, when we get out of here...Will you runaway with me to California?" He waited, and I nodded; tears were filling my chocolate eyes. "Good. And when we get there...." His voice trailed off, the nervousness on his face.

'What Troy?' I mouthed.

"Will you marry me?" He let out a breath. What?? I'm sure my mouth dropped a mile. Did he just....ask the question?

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but I was only eighteen, and not all that ready to start a family, yet.

His face became worried, with the long silence... I grabbed the notepad and pen and wrote.

__

**Troy, I've gave you my heart, and I've gave you my life, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to give you my hand. I mean, look how it turned out for my mom...I'm only eighteen...I don't know if I can start a family..yet..How can I leave Shar and Tay and all my friends behind....East High....I love you, Wildcat, but I think I should stay right where I am......**

I handed him the note. He read it and his expression became hurt.

" I understand, but, Gabriella, do you really want to stay here? Everyone thinking you are a murderer?? I love you, sweetie, but you need to make the right choice and so far you are not making a good one.."

__

**No....How do you know I'm not making the right choice??**

"I just do."

__

**No, you don't. All you know is that it isn't the choice you want me to make.... Please, I don't want to fight right now... Can we talk about it later..... My shoulder is starting to hurt.... I'm so dissappointed in myself.. I was sure I would be able to talk...possibly sing.. and look what I have done, Troy. I've only hurt myself, and I know I've hurt you even if you won't admit it..**

I handed him the tear stained note and let out a breath I never knew that I was holding. He smiled softly as he read the note.

"I know you've been through a lot. We've been through a lot, but I want you to make a smart decision. No matter which way you go.... and no, you haven't hurt me, but I am upset that you can't talk...." He laughed and I knew he was teasing.

I grabbed the paper and pen.

__

**What do you mean ' no matter which way I go.'**

"I didn't want to tell you this, but when this year of school is over I'm going to college in California. I'm already accepted, but the only thing that I need is you there with me....but if I have to go without you, then...I'll have to.....I need to get my education, so I can support myself.."

I felt my chin quiver and I squeezed my eyes shut. I nodded firmly and sobbed. I felt him wrap his arms around me tighter. I was hoping that since dad was gone that things would get better,but I believe they were only getting worse..

"Shh...All you have to do is come with me....I love you....but we'll talk about it later...."

I nodded again and held him tight, ignoring the unbearable pain in my shoulder..

He lifted me up off the bed an inch and placed my on the left side. He layed down next to me and kissed my hair..

"I swear that I am gonna make this work....I want us to live happily ever after, like in the fairytales..." He chuckled, kissing me...

Even some fairytales don't have happy endings......

I thought...

______________

1 week later....

"Home sweet home.." Troy whispered in my ear as we approached Chad's house. During my stay in the hospital Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay had visited me three times..

I giggled and kissed his cheek.. I could feel my throat becoming stronger each day and I knew I had a chance of being able to talk any day now, but when I said it I wanted to say the right thing.

"Hey there, lovers." Chad hooted, as he swung the front door open. "Still alive, I see, Gabreiella." He chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Be nice Chad. She's breakable." Troy laughed. I formed my mouth into a dramatic "o" and slapped his shoulder lightly. "Just kidding, love. I know you're a strong, independant woman."

I smiled and nodded. I was strong and independant, and I wanted the whole world to know that.. I glanced to my right down the street and the dark, empty house stared right back at me. The place I used to call home.

What was I going to do now? Troy was leaving next fall for college in California, and I didn't want to leave Albuquerque; it was my true home.

"Brie. C'mon." Troy yelled over his shoulder as he carried the bags inside. I glanced back at the old house one last time and walked into the house.

_______________________________

"So, what do you wanna do?" Troy asked as we lay on the couch. I shrugged and giggled. "How about..........the game......'Tickle Gabriella until she talks'." He pounced ontop of me and dug his fingers in my sides.

I screamed with laughter. _Stop!! Troy!!!! _I wanted to scream, but the laughter covered it up.

"T-Troy.." I managed to choke out. He automatically jumped back, his blue eyes full of shock. He obviously wasn't expecting it to work.

"Woah...I,uh, wow!! Gabzz..." He pulled me into a hug. "Oh, God. You don't know how much I've missed your voice..." It sounded as if he was crying, but I couldn't tell.

I pulled away and he smiled down at me.

"You're so beautiful. Where were you all this time.?" It wasn't really a question, but I still answered.

"In a-a h-house c-covered w-w-with b-br-ruis-ses..." I stammered. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll help you with the stuttering. By the time I'm done with you; you'll be talking up a storm."

I gazed into his eyes. The blue pulled me in, and wouldn't let go. How could I love one perosn so much? How could one single boy make me feel this way? He looked down at me with the same expression.

We leaned in and....

"Hey Briella!!" Sharpay burst through the front door, making me fall off the couch.

"Gabriella!" Troy screamed and bent over to help me up. "Are you okay?You didn't open up the wound did you." He pulled my t-shirt sleeve up. I shook my head and hugged him.

"Are.....you......okay?" Sharpay managed through a fit of giggles. "I didn't know you guys were getting ready to kiss.. but it made it all the more funny." Her blonde waves bounced as she laughed.

I stomped over to her and held up my hand playfully, as if I was going to slap her. She took it seriously.

"Ahh..Gabriella, I'm sorry. Please don't hit my nose!! You know I just got it two years ago for christmas!!" She covered her face protectively.. Troy and I burst into a fit of laughter.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and gazed up at him, then over at a dumbfounded Sharpay. This was my life.

This was my family, and that would never change; no matter what my decision may be..


	20. You're Leaving?

__

**Silent Love**

**No one's POV**

"Omg. I cannot believe that in one week we will be out of school forever...well atleast out of high school forever..." Sharpay gushed as she applied red polish to Gabriella's toenails.

They decided to have a girl's night out like they used to. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"So, do you and Troy have any plans for the summer? Like a Senior Party or something?" She smiled, and winked at Gabriella. Gabriella's smile faded. Troy and she still have not come to the conclusion on if she should go with him to California or stay in Albuquerque.

She shook her head as her heart ached for Troy to be there, but she knew that this was a night for her and Sharpay.

"N-no." She whispered. She found that her voice came back easier than she had thought it would, but her throat felt so raw. "But, h-he asked me t-to move to C-California with him.." Her voice faded and she wiped a tear away. She did truly love him, but was love enough?

"What's so bad about that?" She asked closing the nail polish and wrapping her arms around Gabriella.

"He wants m-me to m-marry him when w-we get there.." She stammered, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Oh." Sharpay was shocked. "Well, I-uh- Gabz, you guys are so young and you don't really have the best experience with relationships. Now, I know you like him, maybe love, but I think that's just going way to fast." Her voice was gentle.

Gabriella nodded fully knowing that Sharpay was right. "I-I do l-love him, and I-I told him I-I wasn't sure about m-marriage.." Her head swirled and her stomache dropped. She wasn't going to let Troy go that easily though.

"I know hon.. Well, lets talk about something else...Okay. Now, what about Prom?"

Gabriella gasped. She had forgot that prom was next week!!

"I-I'm not going.." Gabriella sighed. Sharpay's brown eyes widened.

"And why not?" She shrieked at the thought.

"Shar, girls l-like me d-don't belong in a pr-prom. I'm no-not a princess. A-and I'm not p-pretty enough to f-fit in at a pr-prom.."

Sharpay shook her head dissapointed in her best friend. Gabriella didn't know how beautiful she honestly was.. Every girl would die to look like her, and here she was hating herself.

"Briella, you are so pretty and I know for a fact that Troy will not let you stay home for prom. You don't want him to miss out on his first and last prom just because you are self concious, do you?"

Sharpay was right and Gabriella knew it. She smiled and shook her head. She would give Troy the night of his life, and hopefully the happiest because she was going to accept his offer.

* * *

After a night of popcorn, makeovers, and gossip Gabriella was hyped. She loved sleepovers not only because they were fun, but because of how you felt after it was over.

That morning Gabriella walked in the school with Sharpay, their arms linked together and giggling.

As Gabriella looked forward she saw Troy leaning against her locker, is blue eyes shining. She blushed and looked down. She hadn't realized how much she truly missed him until this moment.

"See ya in home team, Briella."Sharpy smiled and unlinked their arms. Gabriella smiled and watched her friend walk away.

She skipped over and grabbed Troy's hand. He whirled around, surprised at the sudden touch.

"Gabriella!" He smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "I missed you.."

"Me too.." She whispered and inhaled his scent. "A-and I've been truly think-king about th-things lately..." She pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

"Shh.." He placed his fingers over her lips. "Tell me on the roof." He grinned and pulled her down the hallway.. "We have a few minutes before classes start."

When they reached the top she took a deep breath of the fresh air. She wanted to stay up here forever. This was where she got to know Troy, where she fell in love with him..

"Okay.. Now, you wanted to tell me something.." He sat on the bench, while she walked over to the side and gazed out at her favorite scenery.

She nodded and took a deep breath. Her stomach fluttered with nervousness. What if he didn't want to be with her forever? Had he changed his mind? Possibly, but she had to let him know that she was truly ready.

"I-I accept.." She whispered and turned to meet his gaze. He looked utterly confused.

"What?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you as soon as sc-school is out. I-I want to move to C-California with you and have a family....if...if you still want me..that is...I love you..." Tears flooded her eyes as she walked over to him.

She hesitated before sitting beside him. He seemed frozen in his spot, still staring at the place where she had stood.

"T-Troy.." She whimpered. "Wh-what's wrong? Wh-why are you crying?" She grabbed his hand as soon as she saw the tears.

He turned and his face lit up like the first day he had met her. He didn't speak, but he crushed her in his arms and sobbed in her hair.

"I love you, too." He laughed. "SO much..." Gabriella giggled and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"One more week and we'll leave.. I'll never have t-to see that prison that I-I used to call home.. Wh-wherever you are, that is my home.." She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her. "I never have heard you sing... If you're really good you could probably get a record deal in Hollywood." He teased. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"H-hey..I started t-talking for you, isn't tha-that enough?"

"I never get enough of you.." He whispered in her ear. His breath trickled down her neck.

Suddenly the bell sounded and she shot of the bench pulling Troy with her by the hand.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lunch_**

Gabriella threw an apple onto her tray and walked to the table where everyone was sitting. Everyone except Troy. Where was he?

She placed her tray down and looked over at Taylor.

"Wh-where's Troy?" She asked.

"Hiding from you." Stephanie snickered as she walked past Gabriella to dump her tray.

"Don't listen to her." Sharpay whispered in Gabriella's ear as she stood up to dump her own tray.

"I dunno." Tay answered. She looked over at Chad.

"He's in the office. Principal said his mom called and it was an emergency. I guess he's on the phone with her now." Chad ran a hand through is afro and sighed.

"Emergency?" Gabriella gasped confused.

"Yeah.."

"Watch my tray for me, Tay, and if I'm not back in ten minutes just dump it. " Gabriella walked out of the cafeteria door.

She could see Troy sitting in a chair through the window. He was in deep concentration and looked a little worried.

Gabriella stepped into the office quietly, but Troy didn't even notice.

"Yeah.." Troy grumbled..." I know...Mom......Uh-huh....O-okay...." He choked.

Gabriella walked over to him and he looked up noticing her for the first time. He gave her a soft smile and looked back down at the carpet.

She sat down and placed her hand over his. He squeezed it and a tear ran down his face.

"I-I know you still loved him, mom...I'll be there...Yeah...Love ya, too..Bye." He pressed the end button on the school phone and placed his face in his hands..

"This can't be happening..." He whispered. "Not now..." He moaned.

Gabriella frowned and looked away. She couldn't get the courage to ask him what was wrong.

He finally looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot from the non-falling tears.

"Gabz..." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk back in the plastic chair, letting him dig his face into her firm stomach.

Low sobs escaped his chest, but they were barely audible.

"T-Troy, what...what happened?" She finally managed to ask. Her heart ached. She hated seeing him in this condition, and yet he had seen her like this many times. Troy hardly ever showed his soft side, unless he was showing her how much he loved her. And now that it was her turn to comfort him, she didn't know how. She just stroked his hair and cried with him.

"My dad..." Was all he said."Dad..."

* * *

He didn't tell Gabriella anything else. Troy had left early to think things through, while he insisted Gabriella stay at school the rest of the day.

"I love you. Don't forget that.." He had whispered before he left.

She rode the bus to Chad's house.

She could see Troy looking out the window, waiting for her to get off.

He stepped onto the porch. She hesitated.

"Omg..Isn't he super hot???" A brunette exclaimed to her friend. Gabriella smiled and stood up.

She walked down the aisle and the brunette looked at her curiously.

"She doesn't live here does she?"

"I don't know. Probably sleeping with Chad and Mr. Hottie.."

Gabriella ignored there comments and glided down the steps of the bus. When she approached Troy, he kissed her full on the mouth infront of everyone that was watching from the bus.

She forgot all about them and pulled his face closer, deepening the kiss. It was rough, harsh, and amazing. He had never kissed her this way before; he was always so soft and gentle. He was kissing her like he was never going to see her again....

Finally she pulled away for breath and Troy panted heavily.

"Lets go inside, Wildcat.." She murmered and took his hand, pulling him lightly into the house.

They plopped onto the worn out sofa together. She sat with her hands in her lap, looking away from him.

"I guess I should tell you what's going on.." He spoke as she saw the three suitcases in the corner.

"You should.." She whispered lightly. Her throat felt swollen.

"You know how my parents just got divorced..."

She finally looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Well, my dad..." His voice choked. " My dad...He was in an accident...A car accident..."

Her heart jumped at that very moment. She knew how he felt right now.. She knew the pain of losing someone to a car accident, and she knew each way to comfort him because she had once had yearned for the same comfort.

"Oh Troy.." She whispered rubbing his cheek.. "I'm so sorry..."

Troy shook his head. "He's not dead, Gabriella. He's in acoma.."

"OH.." She gasped.

"And I'm going to California to help mom through this...I'm leaving in the morning." He gritted his teeth.

" So.." She whispered

"So, once I get there I'm not coming back.. Gabriella, I was there for you when no one else was; I helped you find yourself again..Please, help me. Do you love me?.. Are you going with me or not?"

"Troy...I....but prom and school..."

"I'm sorry, Gabbi... I truly hate putting you through this..I do, but once I get home...I just can't afford a ticket to fly back here and then back to California..I don't want you to miss out on stuff like this, but I can't change how I feel for you and how you feel for me...Its now or never..."

Gabriella knew he was right....But did she want to leave before school was out??Before prom?? Without a word to her friends??

She had been through a lot, made a lot of decisions, but this seemed to be one of the hardest things she had to ever decide on...........


	21. California

**__**

Silent Love

No one's POV

Please leave more reviews!! There are only a few more chapters of

this story left and then I am going to start another one, so

I'm trying to think of new story ideas. If you have any let me know!!

"I'll do it," She confirmed. "For you."

He smiled softly at her and leaned in. His lips brushed against her softly. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She gasped for breath and crawled onto his lap, giving him one last kiss.

"We'll make it through this." She whispered. He lay back on the couch and she rested her head on his chest.

"Gabz?" He asked, tracing circles on her back.

"Yeah?" She croaked, her throat soar from talking too much.

"Will you....Will you sing something?" He choked and she felt something wet fall on her shoulder.

"I...I haven't sang in years, T-Troy. I doubt I c-can still sing anything." She let out a meaningless giggle.

"Please, For me?"

She sighed in defeat and it was silent for a second.

She cleared her throat and then the most beautiful sound filled the room.

"When I think about y-you and me I get a little weak in the knees. I feel the flutter of butterflies and sometimes I can hardly breathe, so baby, hold me now.... I can't tell if I'm lost or found...." A whimper escaped and she stopped singing.

Troy stared at the ceiling in amazement. He couldn't believe that Gabriella had been hiding this beautiful voice for three years.

"Wow." He murmered. He looked down and saw her blushing.

"Oh...I don't know...I think I lost my touch..." She smiled.

"Lost touch? That was awesome!!" He lost words when he looked into her eyes. It had been only a few months and so much had happened.

Hate, Drama, Death, and Love.

"I love you, Troy." She looked down at his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I would do almost anything for you.. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "I know I would do anything for you."

She smiled up at him and his heart raced faster. "Get some sleep, Gabriella. You've been through so much."

She frowned at him. "You have too."

"Well, Yes, but you've been through more. Three years ago your mom died, while I was out probably partying." He shook his head.

She kissed him lightly and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Troy." She whispered and then drifted into a unpleasant sleep.

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed sitting up in bed. Sweat poured down her face and she shivered.

Large tears ran down her golden face and her breathing calmed.

"Gabriella!" Troy ran into the living room where he saw a frazzled Gabriella. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "A bad dream. That's all; just a dream..He was after me...." She closed her eyes trying to forget the dream.

She didn't have to tell him who HE was; Troy could tell by the darkness in her eyes who she was talking about.

"Love, he IS DEAD! You, yourself saw him die in your arms. Your dad can never hurt you again." He wrapped his arms around her small figure as she shook violently.

"I know..."

"I have your things packed." Troy pulled away and gazed at her face, trying to see what she was thinking.

"Oh....I..I forgot....When are we leaving?" She looked out the window, trying not to let him see her expression.

"Our flight leaves in three hours...Brie?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me." He gently turned her head with his thumb.

She smiled softly at him.

"When we get there, I'm going to my dad first thing. Will you please be there with me?"

"I will." She smiled, happy that he wanted her there in these kinds of times.

"Thank you." He lightly traced her ear with his lips. "We better get going then."

He leapt up and walked upstairs. She stood and walked over to the mirror.

Her hair was in the loose bun she had worn last night, except many strands of waved chocolate trickled out.

All she would have to do is apply some gloss and eyeshadow.

When she was done she walked upstairs to look for Troy. He wasn't in his room, so she walked over to Chad's.

"Chad?" She knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open.

Chad looked up and gave her a soft smile, then he looked back down at the love of her life.

Chad was man-hugging him, while Troy was crying his eyes out. Gabriella stood shocked, her heart beating fast and aching from seeing him in such pain.

"T-Troy, sweetie, are you ready?" Tears began to fill her eyes as he looked up at her. He was so hurt and innocent. She wanted to hold him and never let him go, but she couldn't even move from that spot. All she could do was stand there and gaze at him.

He nodded, wiping his blue, bloodshot eyes.

"See ya man.." He grumbled to Chad and pushed past her out the door.

She watched him pick up the bags and trot down the stairs. She sighed and turned to meet Chad's gaze. He was smiling at her, his eyes bright.

"What?" She smirked. He shook his head and looked away.

"That guy loves you so much." He chuckled. "Its kind of disgusting, but cool in the same way."

Gabriella laughed through her tears and wrapped Chad in a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you big- brother- I- never- had." She chuckled at the nickname she had given him a long time ago.

"And I'll miss you little sis." She pulled away and pecked his cheek.

"See you someday." She turned and walked to the door.

"Gabz." He spoke before she closed the door. She pushed it farther open and peeked in, afraid she would break down in the floor.

"Y-Yeah?" She stammered.

"Help him through this and then....and then hopefully you guys won't have to suffer anymore..." He ran a hand through his afro and grinned. " Be a good girl."

"Always am.." She smiled wryly and then closed the door. She sighed and grabbed the bag Troy had missed, making her way down the stairs for the last time.

* * *

__

**Gabriella's POV**

"Brie.." His voice pierced the blurry dream and my eyes fluttered open.

I moaned at the intense rays of light that poured into my eyes. I heard a low chuckled come from my right and I spotted Troy smiling at me.

"Hey beautiful..We're here." I sat up and noticed that the plane had stopped. I glanced out the window to see that we were at the California National Airport (idk if that's real lol)

"We are, aren't we." It came out more of a statement. A shiver ran down my spine. I wasn't in Albuquerque anymore. My life had revolved around that place and I was probably never going back.

"You okay?" He whispered tracing his fingers along my neck, leaving tingles in there place.

"Yeah." I looked at him and smiled. "You're here, aren't you?"

He smiled, his eyes sparkling. "C'mon, Brie." He chuckled. "The things you do to me."

What did that mean?

I stepped down from the plane, into the hot piercing sun. I was used to this kind of heat, but the view wasn't as nice Albuquerque.

"Welcome to California." Troy sang. I giggled and turned to the sound of a horn honking. A shiny blue car was sitting in the parking lot. "That's mom. C'mon love.." He took my hand and pulled me toward the car.

"Hello Troy.." She smiled and then glanced over at me. "Gabriella."

I smiled at her. "Hi." I could vaguely remember her. She had come to visit Troy when I was lieing on Chad's couch, beaten and half way conscious.

Troy opened the backdoor for us and let me enter first.

"We're going to the hospital, right mom?" He asked as he stuffed the trunk with our suitcases.

"As soon as you get in." She smiled into the rearview mirror. I had a feeling she didn't like me at all, even though I had never done anything to her, except love her son. I sat in the backseat silently and waited for Troy to sit beside me.

"Can you talk now or are you still mute?" She mumbled coldly.

I stared at her, shocked at the comment.

"Guess Troy was wrong. Last time he told me you were gaining good progress, but I guess you couldn't do it." She shrugged.

"I can talk just fine, thank you." I hissed. Her eyes widened in shock and she was the one silent.

"Okay, I'm ready." Troy sighed as he sat beside me and closed the door. His mom started the engine and pulled onto the main road.

* * *

"I swear I just saw Vanessa Hudgens." I giggled.

"Well this is California, Gabriella." He smiled. "And you are way prettier than Vanessa Hudgens."

"Actually she could probably be her twin." His mom chuckled coldly.

I gazed out the window, trying to put my mind somewhere else.

"Well, I think she's pretty." I mumbled to myself.

__

Happy Place.....My happy place would be lieing on a blanket somewhere with Troy. Looking up at the clouds and just enjoying eachother's company.

_Where would my happy place be? Hmm.. ALMOST anywhere Troy would be...Except here...On our way to the hospital...._

"Gabriella......Hello...." Troy waved a hand in front of my face. "We're here, Love."

I came out of my daze and opened the car door. How many times have I been to a hospital?

__

**Am I crazy, or falling in love? Is this just another crush?**

I sighed and viewed my new text message.

__

Hey Brie,

Where are you? Chad said you and Troy moved? You wouldn't do that to me would you? You said we would always be there for eachother no matter what.... I guess things change though, dont they? People change....

SHAR

A small tear trickled down my face. I felt so guilty that I would let love get in the way of my friendship, but I couldn't deny my love for him...

_Sharpie,_

_I'm sorry to hurt you like this.. Troy needed my help and I'm here to help him._

_Right now, my world, my soul, my life, and my heart revolve around him. I know you don't understand, but hopefully, someday you just may know what I mean. I hope that you will find this happiness that I have.. I love you, Shar, but I'm just not ready to face this world without Troy.. I hope I'll someday see you again......_

_Friends are never apart...._

_Maybe in distance...._

_But not in heart......_

_Remember when you used to say that? Well, you were right._

_You've helped me through everything and I love you so much for that._

_Thank you.....and I'll miss you, but right now, I'm finally where I need to be.._

_Good-bye. I hope I'll see you someday...._

_The non-silent Gabby_

I turned my phone off as Troy took my hand.....

"Are you ready to see him?" I muttered...

"As long as you're with me... I can do anything." He smiled, mocking my words from before...

"Then lets go see your dad..." And together we walked into the hospital of California..

_

* * *

_

"May I help you?" A small nurse asked, looking up from her computer.

Before Troy could speak his mom answered.

"Yes. We are here to see Jack Bolton." She smiled.

"Oh." The nurse's expression turned soft and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I glanced over at Troy and all I could see was worry in his eyes.

I squeezed his hand and smiled, trying to comfort him. He didn't notice; he just stared down the empty hallway.

"Ofcourse. Right this way." The nurse whispered. She looked to young to be here. Just like Troy and me. No one should have to be in this kind of place; all it was was death, illness, and heartbreak..

"Thank you." Troy's mom whispered standing infront of room 112, Jack Bolton. I could feel Troy shaking as the nurse left.

"Its okay, Troy. Shhh..." I stroked his face with my free hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Please, Wildcat, you're going to make me cry." I giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

He shook his head. "Mom, you should go in first. I'll wait for you to come out." His voice was shaky and uneven. I thought he was going to collapse in my arms.

"Why? So you teenagers can make out in the hallway, while I'm in there trying to get a sign from my EX husband?" She asked coldly.

I looked up at her, feeling my eyebrows furrow. How could she do this to Troy? What kind of mother was she? I wanted to bash her head into the wall, but that would only cause Troy more pain.

How could he still love her? I knew the answer to that; She was his mother. It was the same reason I still loved my father in the end.

"MOM!!" Troy gasped. "I-I- can't even believe you! I'm nervous as hell and you have to put more stress on me like this!" He leaned against the wall and then slumped down onto the floor, sliding against the wall in the process.

"Well look at her; she's all over you in a freaking hospital!" She snorted. I pulled away from him.

"I was trying to comfort him, unlike his mother." I whispered harshly. She looked at me shocked and then turned and walked into the hospital room.

I went to the other wall and sat down across from him. Was she right? Did I touch him too much?

We sat in silence for awhile and then he spoke.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be.. I know how you feel right now.. I truly do, Troy. I've went through all this before. And you know what?" I smiled at him.

"What?" He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You'll be okay..It'll take awhile, but you'll be fine. I mean, look at me. I went through this stuff for three years and then you came around, and now, well, now..." I crawled over beside him and gazed into his eyes. "Now I'm here with you in California and as soon as all this is over I'm going to marry you."

"Yeah?" He choked, smiling at me.

"Yeah." I nodded. I looked down at his hands, yearning to hold them, to touch him, but he beat me to it.

He placed his hands on my neck, making me glance up at him. From the corner of my eye I could see his muscles flex in his arms.

"Gabriella Maria Montez....I love you...Will you truly marry me?" I giggled and felt tears fill my eyes, but for once in my life these were happy tears.

"Troy Alexander Bolton...I love you,too... and I most definitely will marry you..." He wiped my tears and kissed me lightly on the lips. I heard the door open and I instantly pulled away in time for his mom to see us sitting two feet apart.

"Your turn, Troy. Hopefully you can get him to move or something. He wouldn't do anything for me.." She sighed and glared at me. I glared back, happy that I actually had the courage to stand up for myself.

Troy hopped up and leaned down to help me up.

"Thank you." I said taking his hand and standing.

"You're most definitely welcome." He chuckled. The butterflies came back in that instance, because I realized that he was mine.

"Okay..." He opened the door and glanced in. He turned and looked at me. "I don't think I can do this.."

"Yes you can." I sighed. "You're not alone." I pushed open the door further and pulled my love into the hospital room, hoping that he wouldn't hurt anymore...

* * *

**__**

Do you guys like any of these stories in particular?? I'm going to wait until after I get Silent Love done to write another but tell me which ones you like...... I'm still going to think of more stories just in case....

One kind of love

Gabriella Montez never believed in true love; only hate.

She despised, Anabella, her sister's boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

Or atleast that's what everyone thought.

"Gabriella, I can't hide my feelings anymore.. I love you."

"But my sister...."

"Do you feel the same way? If you didn't have a sister?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..I don't love your sister; I love you."

****

Can she find it in herself to keep pretending she hates him?

Or will she betray her only sister in the end?

****************************************************************************************************************

Camp of Love

When 18 year oldTroy Bolton gets sent to a Dance Camp, due to his behavior, it changes many lives.

Gabriella Montez, a 17 year old singing and dance teacher, not to mention role model, at the camp has to prove to Troy that life isn't always fun and games and you have to grow up someday. Can she do this when the one she is trying to help keeps putting her down?

Sharpay Evans, Gabriella's Best friend falls head over heels for the bad boy, Bolton, but doesn't know how to react when she finds out that Troy may be falling for Gabriella.

Chad Danforth, who was sent to the camp with Troy for their bad behavior, feels and extreme hate towards Gabriella for trying to help his friend change into a better person.

Can Gabriella help Troy find his inner voice and the person he has always truly wanted to be?? Can she do this without causing her best friend harm and breaking the camp rules?

Or will all this dancing and singing be to much drama for the teenagers?

And can Gabriella and Troy maintain a friendship without hurting one another??

****************************************************************************************************************

Forced into Love

How do you deal with the fact that you are about to marry someone you hardly know?

What if you, a princess, were in love with a nobody?

That's Gabriella Montez for you. A Princess, Rich, Beautiful, a Somebody .She is being forced to marry Chad Danforth. While visiting Chad for dinner she meets Troy Bolton, Chad's best friend and a nobody.

Before she knows it she finds herself falling hard for Troy and doesn't know what to do. Should she risk her own life to be with her true love or go along with her families wishes and marry Chad?

Before she knows it she finds herself stuck in a Romeo and Juliet story. Forcing herself to commit suicide she realizes that no one can help her, not even Troy....


	22. Second Thoughts

**__**

Silent Love

Gabriella's POV

To me it was like reliving three years ago. The hospital room was like any other and the beeping monitors brought back the memories, except back then I didn't have anyone to be there for me..

"Oh my God." Troy muttered, the air caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his father lying on the bed. Times like these were when I wished I knew how to comfort...Maybe if someone would have comforted me I would have some idea of how to make him feel better..

"Shh..I'm here.." I whispered hoping it would calm him down.. Could love even make this feel a little less stressful? I wasn't sure.

My heels click clacked lightly on the tile floor as we walked to the side of the pale hospital bed.

His father was a nice looking man; I could definitely see Troy in his features. His breaths were shallow, slow. Troy reached out a hand and placed it over his father's calloused ones.

"Dad...Can you hear me?" I glanced behind me to see that this room had a small bathroom to the right.. Maybe I should give them some privacy...Give Troy time to say things he may not want me to know..

I placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered lightly in his ear.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I won't be long." I pointed to the small bathroom with one of my red fingernails. He nodded one sharp nod and pecked me on the lips.

"Hurry.." He managed to choke. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I glanced into the mirror at my image. I looked like me, but a tired and stressed. The dark circles were once again forming under my chocolate eyes, making me look thirty rather than seventeen..

"Seventeen..." I muttered to myself, furrowing my eyebrows.. "Oh shit.."

How could I forget something like this?? Poor Sharpay.. No wonder she had been so upset....

Tomorrow was my birthday... She and I had planned my eighteenth birthday since I was fifteen.. She was going to throw me a big party celebrating my turning of age and being free of my father's wrath on me...but I failed her....

In the mirror I saw the small brunette's eyes darken and shine with unfalling tears.. I reached up, yanking the hairband out of my hair, the girl in the mirror mimicking my move. My hair fell in waves around my frame.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my lipgloss applying some to my lips. This girl in the mirror.....Who was she?? Someone who would betray her bestfriend? Someone would leave without a good-bye? Someone who would do anything for the one she loved..... Gabriella Montez.. A betrayer, a lover, a freak, a nobody, a somebody, a mute, a talker...a fighter.....

I ran my hands through my hair and unlocked the door when I heard his voice. It was raspy and somewhat velvet. I placed my ear against the door to listen more easily, the wood cool against my burning ear.

"Dad...Please wake up...." He pleaded, hurt clearly recognizable in his tone. "I met someone. You would love her." He chuckled. " She's caring and thoughtful, but through all of that she has the spunk. "

I smiled, tickled that he would mention me so soon. Did he expect his dad to respond just because he mentioned me?

"So, you have to come back, dad. You have to meet her... It would mean the world to me if you did... I love her with all my heart and I want to know that you approve.. Mom..well, what can I say? You know her just as well as I do... She's mean to her and I can tell it hurt Gabriella..Oh, yeah. I guess, I didn't tell you...that's her name....Gabriella Montez."

I could hear something in his voice when he said my name. Desire? Lust? I didn't know, but whatever it was I liked it..

I pushed the door open and smiled at him when he turned in the chair to look up at me.

"I was just talking about you." He smiled, his eyes brighter than they have been in days.

"Really? Nothing bad, I hope.." I teased, and glided over by his side.. "I guess there aren't any other chairs.." I realized, glancing around the room but finding none.

"Here." He patted his lap. I shook my head.

"No. I couldn't; not here." I whispered. I glanced over to see that Troy was still holding his father's hand. "Any reaction?"

Troy's face went dull and tears formed in his eyes. "No." He answered flatly, looking down at his father.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, laying my hand on his shoulder. " These things take time..."

"No....It won't take time, because he won't come out of it..." He whispered. "Dad's always been there for me. He's encouraged me to live my dreams and I've always looked up to him."

"And your mom?" I asked, guessing the answer. I wasn't one to dislike people, but she was an exception. From the minute I met her, there was something about her that made chagrin fill my throat.

"Mom.." He snorted. "I don't know why dad ever loved her, but he did... She still loves him, but she isn't the type to show it. She can't handle emotions; she can't tell you how she feels. I guess it makes her feel like she is weak. I don't know." He shook his head.

"So, what you're saying is she wasn't a good parent?"

"Not even close to a good parent. When I was little and dad was away coaching...... she would get so mad at me that she would hit me..but I still loved her.." He smiled.

"Why?" The question escaped my mouth before I could control it. I realized how stupid it sounded, me asking him that after everything I've been through.

"Why did you still love your dad." It was a statement. I stared at him, not finding the answer inside myself. I let it pass and then I stepped closer to the ill man in front of me.

I looked at Troy and confusion was formed on his handsome face. I kneeled down and placed my hand on his father's. Troy removed his hands and folded them in his lap, leaving my hand to feel his father's warm, slightly wrinkled skin.

"Hi, Mr. Bolton." I whispered in my soft, shy voice. "I-I'm Gabriella Maria Montez." The stuttering came on and off, like hot flashes now, but I was learning to control it more easily than I had before.

"You don't know me, but I know your son. He loves you a lot," I stopped suddenly and gazed into Troy's eyes. "As I love him.." A few seconds after I said this I gasped as I felt something beneath my hand move. I jumped back knocking into Troy's chair and landing on my butt in the floor.

"Gabz, are you okay?" Troy reached out a hand for me to get up. I stared at Jack, shocked, unable to speak.

"I-I-uh-he- Troy, his hand...it...it twitched..." I finally snapped my head up to see Troy's confused face. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Troy's breathing accelerated as he looked over at his dad. A raspy cough escaped Jack's lungs and his eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings. Troy jumped up and knelt down by his father.

"Dad?" Troy laughed happily, tears finally rolling down his face.

"T-Tr-Troy?" His father coughed. I giggled and crawled over to the door, pulling myself up by the doorknob and running down the hall.

"Gabriella, what the hell are you doing?" Troy's mom asked as I ran past. I smiled.

"He's awake!I have to get a nurse!" I laughed happily as I made it to the nurse's station..

* * *

After spending the whole day at the hospital talking to Troy, Jack, and Sarah, Troy's mom, I was pooped. Everyone was happy again, even Troy's mom had that little spark in her eye.

"I thought that we should stay in a motel instead of going to my mom's." Troy spoke as we walked out to the hospital parking lot.

"Really? How will we get there?" I asked, knowing that Sarah would not happily drive us there.

"Brie, have you ever heard of a taxi?" He laughed. I frowned at him and looked away, feeling kind of hurt that he would think I was that stupid. "I'm sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my neck. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're somewhat forgiven." I chuckled. "But you have to let me do one thing before I completely forgive you."

"And what's that?" His breath tickled the nape of my neck making me shiver. When was he this intimate?

"Let me yell for the taxi." I giggled feeling somewhat childish.

"Ofcourse, love." He whispered and pulled away, leaving only our hands connected.

* * *

"We've been freaking standing here for a half an hour!" I screeched, standing along side of the road. We had been standing there for what seemed forever and my feet were killing me. Finally, I ripped off the stilettos and sighed in relief.

"Calm down, Brie. You're gonna have to get used to this." He muttered, almost as irritated as I was. I growled in agony.

"I don't want to get used to this!! I don't want to be in California. I want to be home, at Chad's, in Albuquerque, lying on the couch, sleeping right now." This wasn't fair. I wasn't used to this, and I wasn't sure I wanted to be.

"Then maybe you should go back to where you belong!!" He screamed right in my face, making me flinch. The tears came harder now. Never had he spoke to me this way. Never had he ever been so angry with me, and I him... This was our first fight.

"Brie," He whispered, calmer now, trying to hold me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." I shrugged his hands off of me and saw a yellow car coming towards us. Hopefully this one wouldn't pass us up like a stray dog on the road.

"Taxi!!!" I shrieked, stretching my hand out towards the road. Like a miracle the car slowed to a stop and I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Thank God." I opened the door and hopped in.

"Where to?" The man asked. Troy told him the destination, but I wasn't listening. I was looking out the window and thinking of what had just happened. How could we have been like that to each other?

How could I have been so cruel? How could he?

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Or are you going to go mute again, because honestly, Gabriella, I don't think I can live without your voice again."

"You should've thought about that before you told me to go back to where I belong." I hissed.

The driver chuckled. "Ouch. That's cold man."

Troy snapped his head in the guy's direction and yelled. "Is this any of your business?"

The driver didn't answer, he just turned his head towards the road and I smiled.

"What?" Troy asked, skeptically.

I laughed. "Here we are. Seventeen and eighteen and we are already acting like we're thirty or fourty. Is love enough, Troy?" I whispered softly, finally meeting his gaze. "Does love conquer all?"

I bit onto my lower lip and looked at the floor.

"I don't know." He whispered looking away. "Maybe, if you work hard enough, try hard enough, it does."

I nodded thoughtfully. The city lights glittered off his face and hair, making me yearn to touch him. "Then we need to try harder." He looked at me and smiled his charming smile.

"Then we will." He confirmed, leaning in to kiss me full on the lips.

* * *

"Gabz." Someone whispered in my ear, making the darkness around me fade. My eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings and I finally noticed I had fallen asleep in the taxi. My head resting on Troy's legs was very uncomfortable, but soothing.

I sat up slowly and opened the door.

"Minnie's Motel?" I chuckled as the taxi pulled away and Troy came over beside me, carrying our bags. "Here let me take one."

"Yeah. I've been here before, I think." He mumbled. " Me and dad came here to get away from one of mom's tantrums."

"Oh." I mouthed and wrapped my free arm around his waist.

"You want to go get the key?" He asked and I could tell he needed to sit and rest, unlike me he hadn't slept today.

"Sure. You can go over there and sit on the bench. I'll be right back." I handed him the bag I had just took and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. I winked at him and skipped into the motel office.

"May I help you?" A small redhead asked as I stepped in.

"Yes. I would like to rent a room." I smiled politely at her.

"Okay. Name?" She asked.

"Gabriella and Troy Bolton." I answered confidently.

" For how long?" How long did Troy want to stay? He hadn't mentioned it..

"Umm.. One day and then I'll see if I want it longer tomorrow."

"Okay and how many beds?" I blushed when she asked. Would Troy only want one bed or would he want two? Now I wish he would have came in and did it himself..

"One." I whispered and looked down at the floor. Just the thought made me feel embarassed. The thought of sex had always made me blush. It wasn't something you were supposed to talk about in public or randomly. I was still a virgin and somewhat proud, although the last time someone had tried to talk me into doing anything like that ruined my life forever.

" I got the keys." I sang, running up to Troy, who was sitting on bench.

"Good." He smiled. I reached down and grabbed two bags and started up the stairs."What's the room number?" He asked, yawning.

"Umm... 128." I glanced down at the small golden key in my hands..

"128...128..." He repeated looking at each red door. "Down there." He exploded like a kid on christmas. He pointed three doors down and I jogged ahead of him and dropped the bags.

I placed the key in the doorknob and pushed the door open, somehow stubbing my bare toe in the process.

"Ow!" I howled, bending over and grasping my foot. I heard someone chuckled and I turned to see Troy looking down at me.

"That's what you get for ripping off those sexy stilettos." He winked and I smiled up at him wrly.

"Oh shut it. I'd like to see you chase a taxi in them. Us girls do things like that for you guys...What are we possibly thinking?" I teased, standing up straight and picking up the bags I had dropped.

I looked around the room. It was very nice and spacious. It had a huge king size bed in the middle and a huge flat screen tv right across from it. A small bathroom was right down the hall acompanyed by a walk in closet. It was more like a small complex apartment.

"One bed?" He asked, his voice rough and somewhat confused. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I carefully sat the bags down by the dresser.

"Umm.. Yeah. Less money...I'm sorry." I whispered looking away, towards the window as if the passing cars fascinated me.

I heard his footsteps grow closer to me and his arms were wrapped around my chest.

"Don't be." His voice razor sharp, piercing through every part of me. I turned to meet his gaze, pressing my back up against the window. The chill ran down my spine and made my toes tingle.

"Please don't embarass me.." I giggled, trying to cover up my seriousness. He lifted me up, sitting me on the windowsill and reached up to close the curtains behind me.

He kissed my forehead lightly. "I would never." He chuckled. "Well, not purpose anyway. You're very easily embarassed." He pointed out.

"Yeah I know." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. He kissed my cheek, softly leaving the feeling of his saliva on my cheek. He smelled of honey and musk, so sweet, so good, so tempting.

He grazed his lips over mine and traveled down to my neck, his hand traveling up my back to my bra snap.

"Troy." I whispered. He instantly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I'm going to fast, I know. I'm sorry." I shook my head to stop his nonsense.

"No, no. You didn't even let me finish." I snorted and then smiled. "I..." Blushing. "I want to, but I have to warn you....I'm not experienced....at all....I've never...." I couldn't finish; it was too embarassing to tell him that I've never done this kind of thing before where he probably has a lot of experience.

"I don't care..Its not about experience, Gabriella." He smiled, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Its about how you feel with that person. If you love them."

I nodded smiling. "I'm so sorry for saying I wanted to go home..I don't want to leave you. I was just irritated."

"I understand." He kissed my jawline. "Gabriella, I don't want you to do anything that you will regret. Maybe we should wait on this...Maybe its too fast--" I cut him off before he could finsh.

"No. Troy Bolton. I told you that I want to marry you when this all calms down.I want to give myself to you. All of myself." I whispered. " My heart, my mind, my soul, my life, my love and....my body.." I whispered tauntingly in his ear.

He chuckled. "Silly girl, having your love is more than enough, but if you insist."

"I do." I answered automatically, hoping I would say those words again soon enough.

It took a few seconds for him to stop staring into my eyes. Finally his hands unclasped my bra and I showed him how much my love for him was true......

**__**

Thanks for the reviews!!! Review this chapter please, since there aren't many more!!! If you like you can give me ideas on a story you would like me to start. Many people like the idea of Forced into Love and Camp of Love... but I'll tally votes when I'm done with this story and I'll definitely try to think of some more ideas you can vote on..

THANKS A BUNCH!!! I LOVE ALL OF U GUYS WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME THROUGH LIFE WITH THE BOLTONS AND NOW SILENT LOVE! ! HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL STILL SUPPORT ME WHEN I DO ANOTHER STORY!! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE TRAILER FOR THIS STORY AND COMMENT ON IT ON YOUTUBE!!! THANKS AGAIN AND I TRULY LOVE YOU GUYS!!!LOL


	23. Birthday Surprises

**__**

Silent Love

Gabriella's POV

PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME MORE REVIEWS SINCE THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END!!!!

Sorry its been taking me so long to post these but its summer break and I go to the high school (freshman year) nex year and I already have homework! I have to read 2 great big novels and write two pages to each book responding to the question.. Sucks to be me, huh?? lol

Enjoy! There are still about 2 more chapters... I really hate ending this story but it can't go on forever....

I felt my eyes drift open when the heat on my back was unbearable. The rays of sunlight seeped through the curtain onto my bare back. I turned onto my side to see him sleeping next to me. That's when the memories of last night came back to me..

I smiled down at him. He looked like a little boy in his sleep, so innocent and helpless. Then his eyes fluttered open, looking up at me lazily.

"Happy Birthday, Brie.." He murmured, rubbing his oceanic eyes. I smiled brightly.

"You knew?" I whispered, pecking him on the lips. "How?"

"I asked Sharpay stuff about you when we first met; your birthday just happened to be one of the things." He chuckled and then looked confused when my smile faded.

Sharpay. My poor bestfriend. I was having the time of my life running away and making love to Troy while she was sitting at home on the day we had planned to be together. How could I have rid her of her dream to throw me my eighteenth birthday party?

"What is it?" He asked skeptically. I shook my head.

"I'm an awful person, Troy. I've betrayed everyone I've ever known; ever loved." I wrapped the blankets tightly around my naked body.

"What? No. Gabriella, is this about last night? I'm sorry. I should have let you wai---"

"No!" I giggled. "Last night was perfect. Its just...Sharpay and I have always planned on throwing me an eighteenth birthday party to celebrate my freedom from my father."

"Oh." He mumbled when he understood. "I'm so sorry, Ella for taking all of this away from you. Your home, your friends, your life..." He groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"You took nothing away from me...I simply let it all go for you, which I was willing to do. Troy, we've both been through a lot and I know its hard but we can do this. You helped me talk again and that's truly amazing. When I first met you..I wasn't sure if I wanted your help or not, but when that perv hurt you...I just had to tell you the truth..that I love you.." It all whooshed out in a few breaths.

"Troy..." I whined, tugging on his arm. "Look at me.." When I managed to get his arm away from his face he smirked and winked at me, wiggling his eyebrows like a villian in a cheap movie. I burst out laughing.

"Brie.." He whispered, while sitting up; the blanket slipping away from him, leaving his chest bare.

"Hmm?" I moaned in his ear and kissed his cheek. How was this real? How could I actually have someone so...real...sexy..I was a nerd and nerds and guys like him shouldn't mix.

"You need to get dressed; something pretty." He smiled. I arched and eyebrow.

"Why? And are you saying I don't usually dress nice?" I teased, running my fingers down his torso and over his rippling biceps.

"You always look beautiful, but what I should say is dress in something comfortable, yet still formal." He leaned over the bed, grabbing his pants and shirt he had willingly tossed on the floor last night. He slipped them on and I couldn't pull my eyes away. He was just so..beautiful.

"I guess that sounds a little better.." I laughed and pulled on my summer dress that I had worn last night.

After picking out a pair of tight, skinny jeans and a multi-colored butterfly tank we packed our bags and threw them in the trunk of a car.

"Where did the car come from and where exactly are we going, Troy?" I questioned, while getting inside the car

" Mom and a friend dropped it off, and I'm not saying.. Its a surprise, hon." He smiled his most charming smile and plopped into the driver's seat. "Now for the fun kinky part." He chuckled, pulling something black out of his pocket.

"A blindfold? How old fashioned of you." I giggled. He frowned.

"Don't ruin it." He murmered and I felt guilty, but before I could apologize he placed it over my eyes. Blackness over took my vision and I sighed.

After the car started I leaned back against my seat and lay my head against the warm window; luckily the air conditioner worked in this car. I felt his fingers lightly touch mine and I shuddered at the heat that coursed through my body.

It brought my memories back from last night....the first of our forever...

"Nervous?" He asked, a hint of a smile in his voice. I shook my head no and then hesitated.

"Unless you're planning to kill me since you got your way last night, then I might be." I teased, smiling at him ( or at least where I thought he was.)

He chuckled. "Hmm...I wonder what I would do to your corpse.." And the he scoffed. "Please, Gabz, I'm not that much of a perv." I could picture him rolling his blue, oceanic eyes.

"I know.." I whispered, and closed my eyes under the black cloth, falling into sleep.

* * *

When I woke to the jarring of my body I found that the black cloth had been removed from my eyes. Where were we? We were sitting out in front of a huge, two story, red brick house.

"Wow.." I muttered rubbing my eyes. "Where are we?" He smiled. ( He's been doing that a lot lately)

"This is my mom's house." He chuckled and I felt myself frown. Why would I have to get dressed nice, yet casual to come to his mom's house; of all the places we could go it would have to be his MOM'S!!!

"Oh." I managed to say. He shook his head and held in a chuckle.

"C'mon Brie." He jumped out of the car and ran to open my door for me. What a gentleman. He took my hand in his and we slowly walked up the stone path.

The house was dark and looked kind of empty. I hoped Sarah( Troy's mom) would cut me some slack, you know, since its my birthday.

Troy pulled out a small golden key and placed it in the lock.

"Your her son. You can't just walk in?" I cocked my eyebrow. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh." He chuckled and drew in a ragged breath.

"I have a feeling you're hiding something from me." I whispered, gazing at him. He turned the knob and pushed the door slightly open.

"I can't lie to you, so get your butt in there before I blow your surprise." He groaned. So he couldn't lie to me, huh? Was he really that vulnerable towards me.

I looked at him skeptically and then stepped into the dark house, my heels clicked along the hardwood floor. I couldn't see anything in front of me except darkness.

"Troy, are you sure she's ho--"

"Surprise!!!" Four figures jumped from behind furniture and screamed."Happy Birthday, Gabriella!"

I must have literally jumped two feet in the air and screamed, but then Troy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"Happy Birthday, love." I closed my eyes and smiled. This couldn't be real. I had never had a birthday party mom wanted to give me one, but she never got around to it nd my dad, well, my dad wouldn't throw me one and plus after mom died all of my friends disappeared except for Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay.

Tears stung my eyes and I opened them.

I let my eyes adjust to the bright lights and surrounding around me. Who were the people Troy had help set this up?

I stared for a second and then I could recognize each and every face.

The tears came harder when I noticed the very first person I saw. She looked much more beautiful than the last time I had saw her.

Tall. Blond. Fair skin. Sharpay... My best friend...

I ran up to her and wrapped her in a heartfelt hug. Surprisingly she hugged back and sobbed into my hair.

"I'm s-s-o so-sorr-rry, Sh-Sharpay-ay.." I stuttered for the first time in a few weeks.

"Shh... sweetie. You did the same thing I probably would have done if I were in your place.." She pulled away, still holding my shoulders, and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Don't we get some love, too?" A deep chuckle ran through my ears.

"Yeah, I think we deserve it, too." A much feminine voice rang. I turned to see Chad and Taylor, arms around each others waists, smiling at me.

I ran over and hugged them both. A few of Taylor's tears landed on my shirt, but I didn't bother to really notice.

"Aww man. Taylor! You're getting me all wet!" Chad groaned, rolling his eyes. I giggled.

" Go throw your hissy fit somewhere else then." She grumbled at Chad and pushed him away, and engulfed me in a two arm hug.

"Hey dude, How ya doin?" I heard Chad ask Troy and then the sound of a man hug followed.

Wait. Who was the fourth person? Everyone from Albuquerque was here... I turned around and saw Sarah.

She was smiling at me brightly and I felt a wave of confusion take over me.. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together as I tried to figure out...

"Hold on, Tay." I smiled and pulled away from her. She then ran over and hugged Troy making him "Hmph" from her strong embrace.

I kept my eyes on Sarah and walked over to her.

"Happy Birthday, Gabriella.." She smiled and hugged me. Woah. Wait. She hugged me?? This was too much.

"What's going on?" I questioned, wiping the old tears away. She looked at me like I was an idiot and then giggled.

"Well, sweetie, this is your birthday par---"

"Not that." I interrupted. "I mean, why would you let Troy throw a party here; You hate me?" I looked down at the ground, trying to not meet her gaze.

"Oh. I never hated you, honey. Its just...I didn't want Troy to be so involved with someone. I mean, you know how my marriage turned out." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "But I realized, not ALL relationships have to turn out like that...Especially if you love that person... And I know that Troy loves you, but I wasn't so sure that you loved him..."

"I love him with all my heart. He made me who I am now...I would still be in a mess if it weren't for him." I interrupted her once again.

"I know. I know." She calmed me. "But I didn't know that at the time. I thought maybe you were pretending to be mute, that you were just playing him.. I didn't want his heart broken.." She shook her head and whispered. "Like mine was.."

I hugged her and smiled comfortingly. "Like I tell Troy everyday, It will work out...I know it will all be okay.."

I walked back over to my friends and we had a group hug..

"What are you going to do about school?I mean, its only Tuesday...You guys can come back until then.. I'll pay for the tickets.. Can you guys atleast come to the prom Friday??" Sharpay gushed.

Troy's eyes widened. "Um... I mean....I-uh..."

"Please Troy. I hate missing out on everything, especially prom with you.." I pleaded in my most sweet and tempting voice.

"You know I want to, but the tickets are expensive.." He groaned.

"I just said I would pay for them if you guys come back.." Sharpay squeaked. "Does anyone listen to me?"

"Yes, Shar. I heard you, but I can't let you do that for us.. I mean that's a lot of mon--" Sharpay cut him off.

"No worries, Troysie.. I'm rich...." She gave us both a wide, gleaming smile and shrugged.

Taylor snorted and then in a high, very girly voice mimicked Sharpay. "I'm rich."

"Oh stop it you two." I giggled. "You guys know you love eachother so just admit it.."

Sharpay and Taylor looked at me and then eachother, both clearly shocked.

"Well, I guess I am going to miss her a lot when school's out.." Sharpay smiled a little.

"Yeah....Maybe I'll visit...Just keep your hands off of Chad.." Taylor pointed a finger at Sharpay.

"PLEASE! Let's get back on subject." Troy yelled and then smiled down at me.

"Is this what you truly want, Gabriella? To go back for two days and prom?" His eyes were sparklingly, which clearly meant he had given in.

I nodded and whispered faintly. "Yes." He took a deep breath.

"Okay." He looked over at Sharpay. "Alright, heiress. You win.. You can use your daddy's money to buy us tickets there and back."

Sharpay's mouth turned into an "o" and she placed her hand over it and gasped.

"Its my money..." She hissed.

"That your daddy gave to you.." Troy and Taylor groaned in unison. I giggled.

"Yeah, so.." She shrugged.

"Okay, enough about money.. Birthday girl." I pointed down at myself. "Remember?"

Everyone laughed and gave me another group hug.

Finally I felt whole. I had everyone that I could possibly have right now. How could this get any better?? Just wait and see....

* * *

"Present Time." Sharpay sang in her most beautiful music voice. I rolled my eyes and leaned into Troy's side.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my soft, fluffy curls.

"You guys," I began to get teary. "You didn't have to get me any presents. Just having you all here is the most special thing in the world."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. We love you, too, Briella.." Shar rolled her eyes and waved her hand, dismissing the point. "So, open mine first.." She squealed.

Oh know. What would it be?? Something pink?? Probably. Fluffy? Maybe.

She handed me a wallet sized box, maybe slightly bigger, with pink ribbon.

"Just promise nothing pink and fluffy will jump out and attack me..." I looked at her seriously.

"Well I can't promise the pink part, but its not fluffy and it won't jump. At least I hope it can't." She giggled, tossing her curls behind her shoulder.

"Ofcourse." I sighed and tugged on the pink, sparkly ribbon. Troy squeazed me tighter and I quickly pecked him on the cheek. When I turned back forward I saw Sarah smiling and maybe her eyes were sparkling just a little.

I was happy she wanted Troy to have a different relationship than what her's and Jack's had turned out, but she didn't have to have been so mean. I had a feeling that had changed though; that maybe I was part of the family now.

I hesitated and then pulled the top of the box off. Inside was a small pink blackberry phone.

"Omg. Thanks, Shar.." I screamed and hugged her around the neck.

"Your welcome. Turn it on. Look at the background." I looked at her curiosly and then turned it on.

The small device flashed to life and then the background appeared. My heart stopped.

It was a long time ago, but the memory would never fade. It was a photo of Troy and me dancing on the roof, looking into eachothers' eyes dreamily. It was my first dance in three years. How had this photo been taking though?

"H-How was this taken?" I whispered, touching the screen lightly with my fingers.

"I kinda wanted a memory of us..I set up a camera to take continuous shots throughout the day...Sharpay uploaded it though." He nodded, thanking her.

"Wow... I love it..." I whispered, tracing Troy's face in the photo. I was smiling up at him; I could see the love for him in my eyes."I couldn't speak then right?"

Troy shook his head. I smiled. "Thanks again.." I placed it on my lap and sighed.

"Mine next." Tay smiled kindly at me. "And I know you'll love it.."

Unlike Sharpay's it was a tiny box wrapped in silver paper. I neatly ripped the paper and peeked inside.

I immediately gasped. "You found it!" I shrieked and everyone looked at me funny. Inside, tucked in tissue paper, was my old locket. I had lost it at a sleepover at Taylor's one night. Taylor and I had searched and searched but I thought it was hopeless. It meant the world to me, because my mother had gave it to me.

"Yeah. I was cleaning out my room to paint the walls and I found it behind my dresser. It must have flung back there when we had the pillow fight." Tay snickered.

"Pillow fight?" Troy looked down at me, suddenly we had his full attention. I play smacked him.

I opened the locket and saw the beautiful photo of my mother on one side and my father on the other.

"This is my mama, Troy." I displayed the small heart locket infront of him. "Maria.." I whispered, lovingly.

Troy smiled. "You look like her...Both beautiful." A tear trickled down my cheek and I wiped it away..

"Thank you so much, Tay-Tay." I laughed and hugged her tight.

"Your so welcome, Gabby." She giggled and wiped her own tears and then she kissed Chad.

"Mine now." Chad smiled and handed me a soft, item wrapped in green paper that said 'Happy Birthday' all over it.

"Do I even want to know?" I snickered. I could only imagine what Chad had gotten me.

"I think you'll like it.." He looked down, slightly hurt by my comment. I ripped the paper off and smiled. Inside was a red and white Wildcat shirt. What was so special about that?

"Unfold it." He ordered and I did so. A bunch of signatures flooded over the back of the shirt."I got the whole team plus the cheerleaders to sign it."

"Thanks." I frowned. "But you shouldn't force them to do things they don't want to." I muttered. I was no where near popular and I coudn't believe they actually did as Chad told them.

"Actually LSTINH (Little Sis I Never Had) they all willingly signed it. I didn't even have to ask. I just said if they wanted to they could and they all crowded around me. I think they miss your touch at East High." He laughed.

"Thanks, Chad. This means a lot." I giggled and stood up to hug him tight.

"Last but not least." Troy breathed into my ear and I shuddered at the intensity.

He pulled a small, red paper wrapped square. I held it in my hand. Troy scooted to the edge of the couch and turned towards me, I guessed to see my reaction clearly.

I gazed down at the small gift and carefully unwrapped it. Underneath the paper was a small, black, velvet box. My breath hitched and I opened the small, yet important thing.

Inside was a beautiful ring. It was full of clear diamonds and in the center a red ruby rose. Inside of the ring was imprinted 'Gabriella, I love you. Forever and Always. Your Wildcat, Troy.'

"I thought I should truly do this the very proper way." He whispered taking my hand and then lowerd onto one knee.

**__**

What did you think?? TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!!! MAYBE THREE!!! IDK


	24. Big Surprise and Prom

**__**

Silent Love

No one's POV

VERRRRRRRYYYYY LLLOOONNNGGG CHAPTER

THE LONGEST IVE EVER WRITTEN I THINK..MAYBE THAT DESERVES LONGER REVIEWSLOL

HEY GUYS! I WANT U 2 VOTE FOR PROM KING AND QUEEN!!! I'LL ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I ALREADY GUESS WHO YOU GUYS WANT.........

DO U THINK GABRIELLA OR SHARPAY SHOULD GET PROM QUEEN?OR MAYBE A TIE BETWEEN THEM?? CHAD OR TROY FOR KING??OR ALSO A TIE?? ITS FULLY UP TO YOU....ENJOY.... ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT...I LOVE YOU GUYS..

LEAVE A BUNCH OF REVIEWS PLEASE...

"Gabriella Maria Montez, " Troy smiled, gazing up at her. Her chocolate orbs gleaming with clear, liquid tears. "I've waited my whole life to meet someone like you. Someone to fill my life with joy. Someone who loves me for who I am. Someone beautiful, outgoing, and lovely. Someone who knows the real me. You are that person, Gabriella, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known it from the very first time I saw you walk down that sidewalk, covered in bruises and silent. I loved you from that moment on and I've wanted to help and be with you....So....Will you marry me?"

Gabriella's tears fell like diamonds, crashing onto her lap as she sat on Sarah's couch, watching the love of her life vow that he wanted to be with her forever.

She bit her lower lip and nodded sharply. "Y-yes... Oh, God. Yes Troy. I'll marry you!!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and hiding her face in the hollow of his neck.

He smiled and stood up, lifting Gabriella from the floor and spinning her in circles.

"I love you, Brie.." He whispered into her small ear. She pulled her face away and giggled.

"Are you going to put it on me?'' She smiled beautifully. Her curls surrounded her face making her look radiant.

For a moment he was confused and that gasped pulling away from her. "Oh."

She handed him the small box with the beautiful diamond ring, with the small ruby rose in the middle. He easily pulled it out of the box, while Gabriella held her left hand out.

He slid it gently onto her ring finger and sighed. It was final. She was his and he was hers...Nothing could change that now....

She leaned down and connected their lips fiercely, making Troy wince in pain and then return the kiss with the same amount of force.

"Ahem.." Gabriella pulled away quickly at the sound of Chad's disgust.

"I understand this is the best day of your lives guys, but some of us really would like to keep the cake inside our stomaches..." Chad rolled his eyes and then chuckled.

"Sorry." Gabriella's face became a deep crimson as she blushed and Troy couldn't bring himself to look away from her...

She was like a magnet...pulling him in..... he couldn't ever get enough of her......

* * *

"Wow. Just wait until Stephanie hears about your engagement to her crush, Troy Bolton." Sharpay smiled, as her and Gabriella walked down the hallway of East High.

Gabriella couldn't believe that Troy had actually let Sharpay pay for their ticket on the plane.. She was back at East High this week for the last time and tomorrow night was the prom...

"Oh, you mean the blond skank that made fun of me at the pool and that I actually got the courage to stand up to.." Gabriella smirked at Sharpay.

"Yes, her. And you so totally kicked ass that day." Sharpay giggled lightly.

Gabriella looked down at he ring and smiled. Where was Troy anyway?

"Sharpay, I don't even have a dress for prom....or my wedding..." Gabriella sighed looking down at the floor.

"No worries, hon. You can come shopping with me tonight after school. I'll buy both dresses, and wait until you hear where Troy wants to hold the wedding...Oops.." Sharpay instantly covered her mouth..

"Okay." Gabriella snapped. "One, you already paid for the tickets. Two, you are not picking out my wedding dress. And three, what do you mean 'where Troy wants to have the wedding', I thought we were having a regular one at the church..." Gabriella was utterly confused.

"Ugh. Me and my big mouth. Well, Troy actually was going to blindfold you and surprise you at where you are going to get married."

Gabriella sighed and smiled to herself.

"That's really sweet of him.....You have to tell me where, Shar..."

Sharpay sealed her lips and shook her head. "Nope..Nuh-huh. Not telling..."

"Aww...c'mon.. Is it some place romantic?" Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's arm..

"All Troy is is romantic, Gabriella....Trust me, you'll love it." And with that said she skipped down the hallway as if she owned the school, leaving a confused and bewildered Gabriella alone.

* * *

****

Lunch Time

"Hey beautiful." Troy placed his hands over Gabriella's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Umm...Zac Efron?" She giggled. Troy frowned and sat down beside her.

" funny." He rolled his eyes and then started talking to Chad about basketball.

"So. Are we still on for tonight?" Sharpay whispered into Gabriella's ear, making her jump.

"Oh. Jeez. You scared me to death. Umm...I guess we are...do I have a choice?" Gabriella hissed.

Sharpay put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking about."Hmmm.." She shook her head and grinned. "Nope.."

"Fine." Gabriella groaned, throwing her head back in defeat.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, rubbing her shoulders lightly.. Gabriella sighed internally and smiled at him.

"Shar is forcing me to go shopping with her.." He gave her a 'are you serious look' and laughed.

"Oh the agony." He said sarcastically. "C'mon Brie, it can't be that bad."

"Ha. Then why don't you go with her and see if you can stand to try on those freaking, lacy, skimpy, panties she makes me try on.." She said just as sarcastically.

"Umm.. Actually that does sound horrible, but I can still come and watch you guys..." He winked, making Gabriella smack the back of his head and giggle.

Sharpay had a disgusted look on her face. "In your dreams, Bolton. She's all mine tonight..and not like that perv." She added when Chad snickered under his breath..

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"See you tonight.." Troy whispered and kissed Gabriella lightly on the cheek. She nodded and whispered into his ear that no one else could hear.

"All night.." She kissed his cheek in return and walked to the lockers.

* * *

"Well, Well. If it isn't use to be Silent Gabby Montez. Now she's just a no good goody two shoes wife..." Stephanie snickered to her friends.

"Actually," Gabriella smiled, holding up her left hand; the ring shimmering, "Its fiance and Bolton.." She smirked and walked away, closing her locker behind her.

The rest of the day went smoothly as any other day. Tomorrow was the last day of the beginning of forever. Last day of senior year. The prom...

She had to find a nice dress...She had to leave High school, not known as Silent Gabby, but as The Girl Who Survived....Gabriella Montez. The Girl Who Fell In love and Married Troy Bolton... Gabriella Bolton...

* * *

"What about this one for prom??" Sharpay asked, holding up a gorgeous, yellow and white, sequined dress.

"Mmm..No. I don't want anything princessy. Maybe something formal and something sexy.." Gabriella smiled. She had in mind the kind of dress she wanted for tomorrow night and nothing fit the standards.

Sharpay sighed deeply, and Gabriella frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just give up." Gabriella shrugged. Sharpay let out a irritated growl.

"Briella, you know you can't just grab a dress off the rack and automatically expect it to be the one." Sharpay hissed and pulled a dress off for an example.

Gabriella gasped lightly and gazed at the dress Sharpay was holding. This was the dress that she wanted. She knew she had to have this one. It was perfect...

"Sharpay. You. Are. A. Genius." Gabriella smiled and hugged her best friend, then lightly tracing the fabric of the dress.

"Huh?" Sharpay's face showed the confusion she was suddenly experiencing.

Gabriella pulled the dress out of her hands and ran into a fitting room to try it on.

* * *

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I had never seen such a beautiful dress. It was pink (oh well) and satin. It fit tightly around me showing off all of my curves.(Photo in profile..Tell me what you think..Vanessa looks so pretty in this..) A few years ago I would have never wore something like this, but now I had more courage, thanks to Troy, than I ever had before.

This dress was not princessy or prom like, but it was me; it was something that I would wear, and that explained me. It was my style.

I twirled around in front of the long mirror.

"Gabby what is going on??" Sharpay exclaimed from the other side of the door. I unlocked it quickly.

"Come and see." I giggled like a little girl.

"What are yo-" Sharpay stopped and gazed, her eyes widening, at me in my dress. "Oh my Gosh....You look amazing!!!!"

I blushed and giggled. "Do you think Troy will like it? I mean, is it too much??" My smile faded at the thought. He had fallen in love with the shy, self-concious Gabriella. Not the outgoing, fun, giddy Gabriella.

"Of course not. I think its just right. He'll love it no matter what..." She smiled and stepped out for me to change into my blue jean shorts and Wildcats t-shirt.

After purchasing the prom and wedding dress ( photo won't be up until next chappy. ;)) Sharpay dropped me off outside of Chad's house.

I glanced my old house a few houses down the road and a lump rose in my throat. I felt the need for my parents to be here and experience this happiness with me. Who would walk me down the aisle if my father was dead? And where was I going to get married? Sharpay said Troy was going to surprise me....

"Its okay. There in a better place, Gabby..." Sharpay lay her hand on my shoulder and smiled softly.

"I hope so." I sighed and hugged her. "See ya tomorrow." I opened the car door and stepped out. I watched Sharpay drive away and I walked up to the house carrying my dress in a bag.

"Hey." Troy greeted me by opening the door. I felt my heart stutter and I kissed his cheek.

"Hi." He stepped aside so I could get in.

"Can I see?" He smirked. I shook my head.

"Nope. For one you know its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding and for the prom dress...well, I want to surprise you." I lay the bag down on the couch and walked over to him.

I began to feel nervous and scared. What if I walked down that aisle and he finally noticed that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with me? Could I bear the hurt and embarassment? I didn't think so...

"Troy?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and digging my face into the hollow of his throat.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, running his fingers through my hair. "Brie, don't cry."

"Promise me that you won't leave me alone at the altar...If you doubt us now, please don't wait and decide infront of everyone...Don't embarrass me..." The tears flowed down my face and landed softly on his bare chest.

"Gabriella.....How could you ever think that I would want to leave you...After all we've been through, you know I love you.." He chuckled as if to ease the tension.

"Everyone has their doubts, Troy. I just want you to be happy..Even if that's without me." I smiled softly.

He shook his head and smirked. "Silly, Silly." He chuckled. " I have never and I will never doubt our love, Love."

I smiled and nodded. "I know you've never, but things change...." I smirked. "Forget I even said anything about it."

He nodded and sighed. "Better get some sleep. We have graduation and prom tomorrow...." I nodded and sighed, pulling away from him, unwillingly of course.

I went upstairs to brush my teeth when I saw that Chad was still up in his room.

I peeked in and saw him playing his Wii, and then I got the idea...

"Hey Chad." I whispered and he looked up at me, somewhat startled and then grinned.

"Yeah lil sis?"

"Umm..." I walked into his clustered room and sat on the bed beside him.."Do you love me?" I whispered and he looked at me confused. "NOT LIKE THAT!" I panicked and he laughed.

"I know what you mean. Yes I love you...but what do you want?" He grinned knowing fully that I was buttering him up for something.

"Will you do me a HUGE favor??" I smiled. He nodded.

"Depends." He answered quickly.

"Well, since my father..." My voice trailed off and the lump rose again. "Well, ya know..will you walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?" I smiled and he looked shocked.

"I-uh....." He stammered. "Ofcourse I will..I'm flattered.." He exclaimed and hugged me tight. "When is it?Where is it?" He asked.

"Actually I don't know...Troy wants it to be a surprise..so you'll have to talk to him.." I sighed. Not knowing where or when my own wedding was going to be was very irritating, but somewhat romantic.

"Oh." Chad furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, alright. See ya tomorrow." He waved and lay back on his bed.

"k." I walked down stairs suddenly tired. That was weird. Why was I suddenly tired??And...nauseous?? I turned and ran back upstairs to the bathroom and puked my insides out..

I could not be sick before the prom and graduation!!! I couldn't be....

And then as quickly as it came the sickness dissappeared. Weird. I walked back downstairs and lay on the couch, pulling a blanket over me. I didn't even bother to move the bag with my dresses off the couch.

I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes to see Troy smiling at me.

"Wow. You're tired.." He whispered sarcastically, kneeling down. "You didn't even make it to our bed."

"Our bed?" I mumbled, half conscious. "You mean your bed. I only slept there one night. Now shoo!" I gestured with my hand. "I want to go to sleep. My stomache is bloated and I don't feel too well and I would love to get better before prom and graduation.."

I was going in and out of consciousness.

"Alright...." He sighed and then said something else that I couldn't understand. "I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"love you too. "I muttered, but I didn't know if it was loud enough for him to hear me..

* * *

"Wake up.." Troy shoved my shoulder gently. "Graduation day.."

My eyelids drifted open slowly and I sat up.

I began to stand up when a wave of dizziness washed over me and I tumbled to the ground.

"Gabriella." Troy screamed and ran over to help me up. "What are you doing?" He demanded sharply.

"Nothing..I was dizzy." I grumbled. "Excuse me." I gasped when my tummy flip-flopped and I ran to the nearest trash can.

Troy kneeled by me and pinned my hair back with one hand while his other arm held me.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear when I was done. I leaned back in between his legs and turned to nestle my face into his chest.

"I'm fine. I just ate some bad food last night with Shar. " I smiled. It had to be the food last night...

"You sure?" I questioned, kissing me on the head.

I nodded and hopped up. "I'm going to go get ready." I ran upstairs and locked the bathroom door.

I gazed into the mirror above the sink and splashed my face with cold water. I hopped into the shower and washed my hair.

When I got out I noticed my body in the full length mirror.

"Oh man." I moaned. My once flat belly was just a little rounder than it used to seemed that each day since I got back from California it was a little bigger. Not much but just enough to notice. I had to stop eating so much....I was gaining weight...

I wrapped the towel securely around me and picked up the summer dress I had picked out for graduation. (PIC IN PROFILE) I put my wavy hair up into a messy bun, leaving a few strands to surround my face.

Atleast you couldn't see my weight gain in this dress. Why was I gaining so much? I had always been one to not have trouble with weight.

I walked downstairs and twirled around for Troy to see my dress. His eyes sparkled and I could have swore he was drooling.

"Wow...You look beautiful." He walked over to me and kissed me full on the lips, which he hasn't done in a while..

My stomache grew queasy and I pulled away and ran to the sink..You can guess what happened next.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor." Troy spoke from behind me..

"No." He objected and wiped my mouth.. "No..I'm not missing my graduation."

"Stop being stubborn." He hissed.

"I'm not.." I shouted, then stopped suddenly shocked at our yelling..

I walked outside and hopped into backseat of the car where Chad was already waiting on us.

"Where's Troy?" He smiled.

"He's coming." I muttered and looked out the window. As I said, Troy was locking the door behind him and walking towards the car.

For once he sat up front next to Chad.. This was not turning out good.

* * *

"Hey Gabriella. Love the dress." One of the cheerleaders smiled and commented.

"Thank you." I answered. Wow. I actually got a compliment from a cheerleader....

"Hey Briella....You look beautiful...as always.." Sharpay and Taylor came and took each of my arms, so we could walk together connected.

"Thanks girls.." I giggled.

"Excited??" Taylor laughed.

"Very...but I hope I don't get sick..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, her blond curls were actually up in a pony tail today.

"Well, I think we ate something bad last night..I've been dizzy, vomiting, and I've gained a lot of weight since we've came back before California. I mean look at my stomache!" I complained and pulled the dress so it was tight around my somewhat big stomache..

Taylor and Sharpay gasped, completely shocked. OMG! How had I missed the signs?

"You're not that big...." Taylor said.." Yet..." (A/N: She isn't really suppose to be big; she is still petite! Just so you know...Its just enough of a bump to understand what is happening.....;) )

Sharpay didn't say anything..She just stared.

"What do you mean 'yet?'" I questioned, pulling them to a stop in the hallway, although I had a feeling I knew.

"Seriously Gabriella, "Sharpay finally spoke. "Whatever happened to not having sex until you ARE married.."

"Wha---" I stopped suddenly. "Omg...You don't thin---OH man.." I began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down... You might just be bloated.." Taylor patted my arm..

"I don't think so..." I shook my head.

.**Seniors report to the gymnasium...Thank You**... The speaker buzzed.

"That's us." Sharpay smiled. "Okay guys. No worries.." She said in her most peppy voice and drug us to the gym.

* * *

"Are you still upset?" I asked as I sat down next to Troy. He shook his head.

"I was never mad, Brie." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Just worried."

I nodded. Sharpay took the seat next to me and we exchanged a quick, awkward glance.

"You don't even know yet, hun..Don't worry. When all of us go to eat tonight before prom, I'll go get you a test. Don't worry. We're here for you." Sharpay whispered in my ear so no one but us could hear.

I nodded sharply, hoping she would drop it..

The principal began with how he was going to miss us all and what great students we are, and then he began the graduations.

We went through thirty people with their last names starting with A's and then we came to the B's.

About five people later, they called Troy's name. He stood up proudly and walked down the bleachers to shake the principal's hand and accept his diploma.

I cheered him on and when he came to sit down I kissed him lightly on the lips. They called Chad and Sharpay.

About a half an hour later they came to the M's. They called Taylor and some other people and then the principal spoke loudly.

"This next person has always been a great student. Always achieving good grades. She went through a rough patch these past few years and we all knew she was hurting.. I'd like to say that this person has found her inner voice and has definitely made something of herself..." The principal smiled and looked at me. "Miss. Gabriella Montez."

I stood as a tear ran down my cheek. Some people gazed at me in wonder as I walked gracefully down the bleachers. I used to worry about the smallest things like if someone didn't like me. Now I could really give a crap as long as Troy still loved me.

Some of these people didn't even know I could talk now, and they probably wondered what the hell the principal was talking about..but I knew exactly what he meant.

I reached the gym floor and walked up to the principal.

He held out his hand and I gladly shook it.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"NO." He shook his head. "Thank you, Gabriella. This school would be a lot better if we had so many survivors like you."

I could feel my face twist in agony and I held the rest of my tears in.

"May I say something?" I asked him, pointing to the microphone. He nodded quickly.

"Ofcourse." I smiled and turned to the school, well seniors...whatever..

"Umm...I just wanted to say thank you to the person who has helped me through this year... Who's helped me through life..Who's helped me come out of suffering after three years of silence..." I couldn't hold the tears back and I let them fall freely down my face. "Most of you know me as Silent Gabby, the freak who couldn't talk. Well, I'm much more than that..I'm a person who feels just like you.. And I thank you to everyone who has ever been nice to me." I smiled at the cheerleader who complimented me this morning and Sharpay and Taylor who have always been there. "But my special thanks, my heart, my.... love goes to Troy Bolton.." I choked on the word love and sobbed.

The gym was quiet and then all of a sudden people began to clap their hands. I took my diploma and ran up the bleachers where Troy wrapped me in his arms, tears running down his face.

"I'm so proud of you.." He choked in my ear. I didn't speak; I just sat there and held him, not caring who watched.

* * *

The day passed by quickly and it was time for us to go out and eat before the prom.

I was about to walk into the restaurant when Sharpay grabbed my hand.

"Troy I need to borrow her for a sec." She smirked and pulled me around the corner.

"What are you---" She cut me off.

"Shh...Okay. I'm going to go buy you a pregnancy test and come back here. When I get back come to the bathroom with me and we'll see what happens." She hugged me tight and then pulled away. "Just tell them I went to buy some nail polish on sale or something.." She shrugged and took off.

I stood there frozen and then turned and walked into the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Troy asked as soon as I stepped in.

"Oh I don't know. Something about a big sale on nail polish." I giggled. It was hard to lie to him...

We walked over to where Taylor and Chad were sitting.

Taylor asked the same question Troy just asked and I answered exactly the same. I was starving to death and I sat down and ordered my meal.

About fifteen minutes later of eating Cheezy chicken and desert, Sharpay strolled over to the table and plopped into the seat.

"Ugh...My feet hurt." She groaned and then spotted me. "Oh..Um. I have to use the bathroom. Gabriella, come with me." She grabbed my hand and I followed, as if I was her own little pet puppy.

"I'm so sorry it took so long...I had to walk all that way and then it took me forever to get the courage to go to the cashier with a freaking pregnancy test..." She sighed and then noticed what she just said. "Oops..I mean...Its not like you should be ashamed or anythi--"

"Sharpay." I stated, making her understand she had said enough. " I don't even know if that's what's wrong with me...It could be anything..Maybe I'm just gaining weight."

"Gabriella, I've known you for awhile and you've always been fit. Your dad was as skinny as a pole and your mom was freaking hot in those photos..trust me honey, you don't have one fat gene in you."

"Yeah...You're right." I sighed and twirled my hair around my finger. "What do you think Troy will do if I am..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"I think he will be ecstatic." She smiled and said. "C'mon. I'm here no matter what." I nodded and knew she would be, but Troy was really the one I needed..

I went into the stall and did as the instructions said, but I won't go into details.. When I was done I opened the stall.

"How long do I have to wait?" I asked Sharpay.

"I don't know. What's the box say..??" She grabbed it from me and scanned it with her brown eyes.

"Five minutes." She stated firmly and took the small device from my hands, and lay it on the sink.

I sat ontop of the sink and we waited..........

"Okay time's up." Sharpay declared and smiled comfortingly at me.

"You go look." I sighed. "I can't do it."

She nodded and walked over to the sink. She picked up the little white stick and giggled.

"Oh, Brie.." She took in a shaky breath... " Are you ready?" She turned and looked me in the eyes.

I shook my head. "I think I know the me,though."

She nodded and looked down at it again as if she had to confirm it this way.

"Briella, you are most definitely , momma." She laughed and wrapped me in a hug.

I began sobbing. My emotions were all mixed up. I was happy that I was going to have a baby, no, I was ecstatic that I was having a baby, but I was also scared that Troy wasn't ready for this...

"Please don't tell me you're gonna get an abortion." Sharpay groaned when she heard my sobs.

I shook my head violently, pulling away from her. "NO!!! I could never..." I whispered sharply.

"Good." She grinned. "C'mon, mommy. Let's get to the prom..." She smiled and pulled me off of the sink.

"Umm.." I made her stop in her tracks, and she looked over at me confused. "Don't tell Troy, yet. I wanna surprise him.." I looked away..

She nodded, not speaking and we all left to have 'A Night To Remember.'

* * *

Troy and Chad were already in their tuxes, while us girls still needed to change.

"You guys go ahead. We'll be there in a sec." Taylor smirked and kissed Chad lightly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and groaned. "Gross." Taylor turned around and hissed.

"Don't make me whoop your little white ass when you have that pretty little dress on, or you might not have a dress left.." Taylor threatened in her most gangster accent, which always made me laugh.

"Okay you two. Not tonight...." I shook my head and smiled. "Do you even have a date, Sharpie?"

She smiled evily. "Yep..He's waiting inside.."

I leaned forward and kissed Troy lightly on the cheek. "Go." I whispered and he followed Chad inside. I got my dress out of the trunk and changed in the backseat with Taylor and Sharpay.

I could hear the music from outside the door and nervous chills began to run down my spine.

All three of us took deep breaths and we linked hands.

We pulled open the door and let the shimmering lights shine down on us as we walked into the crazy filled gym.

"There's my man." Taylor smiled and pulled away to the left to go dance with Chad, leaving Sharpay and me standing alone.

"There's Zeke. " Sharpay smiled dreamily and walked away towards the right, leaving me by myself. So Zeke was Sharpay's date. Not really a surprise...but very cute..

I glanced around to see Troy no where in sight.. I stood awkwardly against the wall in my tight pink dress.

And then he walked out of the crowd and into my full view as if he could read my mind. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and winked.

My heart jumped and I felt myself blush.

He held out his hand, silently asking me to dance. His eyes roamed my body.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled. Everything was going as to plan and I was actually having a good time, even though it had hardly even started, and then I realized..............

Tonight I would have to tell him I was pregnant...............


	25. Hurry Up and Save Me

**_I know u guys were prolly hoping this was the next chappy but I'M SORRY. I was trying_**

**_to go to sleep last night when I had a story idea....tell me what you think...._**

**_Hurry Up and Save Me_**

_Everyone thought Gabriella Montez had it all. Popularity, money, beauty, the body, and ofcouse the boyfriend, Landon Bolton.(Chace Crawford or whoever)_

_But they never saw the pain he put her threw; except for Landon's brother Troy Bolton._

_And one day he's had enough and decides to help her...if he can...._

_But what happens when you fall in love with your brother's girlfriend and victim? _

_Will Gabriella and Troy be able to survive???_

_

* * *

__Sneak Peek of Hurry Up and Save Me_

_Troy steps out of the bathroom just in time to see his brother storming up the stairs, anger written all over his face._

_"Landon, what's going on?" Troy asked lightly, afraid of making him even more angry._

_And then, Landon reached the top of the stairs to find him dragging a pleading a frightened Gabriella by her small fragile wrist._

_"Landon, I'm sorry I said that...Please!!" She cried. _

_What was he going to do to her???_

_"Gabriella?" Troy whispered frantically. Landon's body disappeared into his room, leaving only half of Gabriella looking out the door._

_"Hurry up and save me.." She whispered right before Landon pulled her into his room and slammed the door behind him.._

_That's when the screaming began...and Troy just stood there....._


	26. Our Fairytale Ending

__

**Silent Love**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Last Chapter...**

After hours of talking with friends, Troy and I decided to dance once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he did my waist, and the smell of his cologne was mouth watering..

"Troy.." I sighed. "Can I ask you something?" I had to tell him sooner or later..A few more weeks and he would know for sure anyway..

"Anything.."I could feel his smile against my neck and I shuddered. We had created a life together....and the feeling of being a mother overwhelmed me. The feeling of knowing there was a baby inside me was unbelievable, especially since it was our baby.

"What do you think of kids?" I whispered as we swayed to my favorite song..He stiffened for a second and then relaxed.

"Umm...When did you find out?" He pulled away slightly and a smirk was plastered onto his handsome face. I was confused. What did he mean?

"Huh??" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh,love. I've known a few days now that you were pregnant; I just wanted to give you time to figure it out and let you tell me on your own terms.." He kissed my forehead and winked at me.

I stood there, shocked and bewildered, my mouth down to the floor. What the hell just happened??

"Y-you knew?" I whispered harshly and then a smile formed across my face. "And you don't care?"

He frowned. "Ofcourse I care, Brie. I'm happy that we're having a baby.." I cut him off.

"Oh my God. I thought you would think it was too soon..."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Gabriella, we created a life and he or she is inside of you...How could I not love it? It would be absolutely cruel not to." He leaned down and kissed my small bump.

I couldn't help feeling this amazement and fascination for the thing inside me, and feeling giddy and proud that Troy wanted this baby...

I nodded and caressed the back of his neck where his hair was soft and luscious.

"I know you'll be the best father you can be...I want my baby to have the best life, better than my own...." I shuddered at thinking of the dreadful memories of the beatings and suffering.

"OUR baby will have the best and only the best..." He stated firmly. "And it will have the most beautiful, loving, wonderful mother any kid can have."

He leaned over and kissed me full on the lips.

"Alright, listen up." Stephanie, aka slut, sang from the stage. "We will be announcing prom king and queen shortly." She smiled and stepped off the stage, while Miss. Darbus walked up to the microphone.

"Okay. First, we will announce the king...and East High's 2009 Prom King is......" She unfolded the tiny slip of paper. "Troy Bolton...."

An applause erupted and he stood there shocked. I giggled and kissed him.

"Go on, Wildcat..." I pushed him up towards the stage and he walked up the stairs.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the girl who would be queen. She would get to have THE dance with Troy...

I smiled and cheered loudly for him when they placed the crown onto his head..

He looked so handsome up there. His hair was shiny and like silk, while the lights shimmered off of his saphire eyes and I couldn't help but smirk when I remembered that he was mine and that his child was inside of me...

"And his queen is...." She unfolded the second slip of paper and gazed down at it shocked. "Its a tie....between Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez.."

I stopped breathing right then and there when my name was called. Sharpay ran over to me smiling like a maniac.

"Go up there, Ella.." She shoved me and I turned to meet her gaze.

"B-but we tied.."

She smiled and nodded. "I know, but you deserve it more than me.. Go up there and have your chance at popularity..." She shoved me again and I mouthed 'Thank You' to her.

I walked up to the stage, my heart hammering against my chest. Everyone's eyes were on me and I felt dizzy.

Too much tension.. I was going to faint.

And then, a pair of eyes stood out the most from onstage. Piercing blue eyes. Troy was smiling down at me and I couldn't look away from him.

Suddenly everyone around me disappeared and we were the only ones here. I gracefully strode up the steps.

He held out his hand and I took it, so he could gently kiss my fingertips.

I came back to reality when something hard settled ontop of my head, and I realized that Miss. Darbus had placed the crown on my head.

Troy and I intertwined our fingers, and I looked out at the crowd, searching for my best friend.

Sharpay waved at me and I winked at her. She let me have this moment with Troy. She knew it would mean the world to me and she let me have it... How would I ever repay her?

"You are so beautiful." Someone huskily whispered into my ear and the heat of his breath almost made me collapse right on stage. "C'mon."

He pulled me off stage as a slow song began. Everyone moved to the side, forming a circle, so that we could dance in the middle.

This was the prom king and queen's dance!! Troy clasped our right hands together, holding them out to our side, while he placed his left hand on my waist, while I placed mine against his shoulder. (Kinda like 'Can I Have This Dance.' )

Together we moved as one, and everyone watched speechless. I knew I could dance, because I used to when I was younger, but who knew that Troy was just as good.

It had been forever since I had danced like this, so free and wild.

The song ended too early and I sighed. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands, but I didn't truly hear them. I was just focused on the person infront of me. My love..

I pulled away reluctantly and giggled. His hair was disheveled and he looked like a little boy...

"You guys looked amazing...and Troy, I didn't know you could dance.." Sharpay punched his shoulder playfully and then reached out to hug me.

I ran into her embrace and felt tears of happiness form in my eyes.

"Thank you so much for letting me having this experience with Troy..."

"Anything to see you happy after all these years of suffering..." Sharpay sniffed back a few tears..

I sighed and pulled away from her. "Troy and I better get home...I'm really tired..and so is the little one.." I patted my stomache and smiled. Troy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go.." He whispered and then stifled a huge yawn..

"Wait!" Troy and I turned to see Chad running across the room.. Before he even made it half way to us, he slipped and fell flat on his face, taking Taylor down with him..

"I told him his shoes were slippery.." Troy muttered and held back a chuckle.

"Chad, dammit! If you even made one little ruffle in my dress, I'm gonna ruffle your face." Taylor threatened, trying to pull herself up..

"Like I said, Let's go before that attitude comes over here." Troy pulled my hand and I waved good-bye to Sharpay.

The air was chilly and damp. I wrapped my shawl around my shoulders and shivered.

"I guess you don't want to walk.." Troy laughed, seeing me shiver..

"How else will we get to Chad's? We can't take his car.." I snuggled closer into his side.

"Guess not.." He shrugged. "Guess we will have to just walk fast." He smirked and we began to power walk down the sidewalk.

Finally we reached the house and I immediately plopped onto the couch.

"I am so tired..."I groaned. " I can't even get this dress off." I sighed and winked at him..

"I can help with that.." He began to walk closer and I stood up..

"Just unzip it and then get to bed." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and then I heard the "zzziiippp..." of the zipper.

His fingers trailed down my spine and I became weak.. How could he do this to me?

Tingles remained where his fingers didn't, and I turned to see him heading up the stairs.

He was torturing me..Leaving me wanting more...

"Dammit.." I cursed and wished I could take that order back.

I sighed and pulled the dress down and sat on the couch in nothing but my bra and underwear. I pulled up the blanket just below my waist and I lay down.

I gazed down at my golden, firm, bump of a belly in wonder. I rubbed little circles over it and hoped for a response from the child inside of me..Some kind of kick, but I knew that it was too early for that.

As I thought about my life and the life inside me I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later....._

"Chad, where are we going?" I giggled like a little school girl. I guessed today was my wedding, because Chad had made me put on my wedding dress and Sharpay helped with my hair and make-up. (In profile)

"Its a secret. Remember?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, I'm glad this dress was kinda big when I got it, because I'm huge.." I giggled. "How much longer do I need this blindfold?"

"Not much longer." He answered.. As I sat in his car, I placed my hand against my swollen belly.

I sighed and tried to guess, in my head ofcourse, where Troy would have our wedding. It was irritating and disturbing that he wouldn't let me know...

My heart ached that my mother wouldn't be here to see me married. Its every girl's dream to see their mom cry at their wedding and have their father walk them down the aisle, but my dream was shattered long ago.

I had Troy and that was all that mattered right now. I promised myself that I would never let him or this baby down, like my parents did me. I vowed to be their and see my baby get married.

"K, Gabriella." I felt the car jolt to a stop. "Just sit here until I come to the other side of the car and help you out. DO NOT take the blindfold off."

I nodded and sighed for the hundreth time today. His car door slammed shut and I hear his approaching footsteps.

"Just don't rip the dress.." I muttered as he pulled me out of the car..

"Yeah, Yeah." He laughed. "Okay, steps ahead." He warned.

After going up the stairs we entered a building...Hmm... and then there were more stairs.. And more stairs....

Ten sets of stairs later, Chad whispered into my ear.

"Are you ready, little sis?" Suddenly I wasn't sure.. My heart stuttered and my stomache flipped.

I nodded, even though the feelings were overwhelming.

"Good, cause...he's waiting.." When he said 'he' I knew just who he was talking about.

I felt the pressure of the blindfold as he removed it. I squeezed my eyes shut out of habit and then opened them..

The sight that was before me I will never forget. Automatically I could tell we were on the roof. Now I knew why he wanted to keep it a secret.

The roof was where I first opened up my past to Troy. Where I grew fond of him...

This was special and I couldn't breathe..

I gazed down the aisle to where Troy stood. The lane of carpet I was about to walk on was red velvet.

On either side of the aisle were chairs with the ones I loved. Chad handed me a bouquet of white lilies and he took my arm in his.

I took one step forward as the song began to play. The tears were coming now..I couldn't stop them..I didn't have the will to stop them...

Troy gazed at me and was smiling brighter than ever. I began to hyperventilate and Chad patted my arm in comfort.

"Shh..Calm down..Everyone's eyes are on you.." He whispered lighlty, so no one else could hear. We reached the spot where Troy and the reverend stood and Chad let me go.

I took my hand and placed it into Troy's. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see we were standing near the edge of the roof where my favorite view of the mountains were.

The reverend began to speak, but I heard nothing. I couldn't remove my eyes from his.

All I remember was repeating words after the reverend and then we came to the finale.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, do you take Gabriella Maria Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Troy smiled and winked down at me. "I do." His voice was husky, yet smoothe.

"And Gabriella Maria Montez, do you take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I giggled and winked at him, mockingly. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife....you may kiss the bride." The reverend slammed the bible shut and smiled..

Troy leaned down towards me and gently placed his lips onto mine. My breathing accelerated and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Sobs and screams of joy surrounded me and I smiled during the kiss. We pulled away and he placed his forehead against mine, and gazed into my eyes. I swear when he does that I could just melt into him..

"How are you, Mrs. Bolton?" He whispered tauntingly..

" Ecstatic.." I laughed and the sound of him saying 'Mrs. Bolton' was overwhelming.

Troy and I ran down the aisle hand in hand as the rice fell. I paused at the end of the carpet and threw the bouquet. I turned to see who had caught it and surprisingly, well not that much, Sharpay and Taylor were fighting over it..

When we made it out to the parking lot of East High I turned and gazed up at the huge school.

I knew this was going to be the last time I ever saw this school. It was home to me...

"Good-bye.." I whispered and turned to where Troy waited in the backseat of his blue car.

"You were here?" I asked his mom through the window. "I didn't see you up there."

"I don't think you saw much of anything, except for Troy." She giggled and patted my hand. "C'mon.."

I smiled and hopped into the backseat with Troy. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

"Ahh.." I gasped and jumped.

"What?" Troy asked, looking petrified. I smiled and placed a hand on my stomache.

"The baby....just kicked me...." I laughed.. Troy gazed down at my stomache in wonder and placed his hand over my tummy.

Once again I felt the strange thumping feeling beneath my skin, and Troy smiled.

"I felt it..." He breathed.. Right then and there I knew the rest of my life was going to be perfect.

I had everything here I could possibly want.

"I love you.." I looked at him seriously. He turned his head away from my stomache and over to my face.

"I love you, too." He leaned in and kissed me...The perfect ending to a fairytale, but the truth was..my fairytale was just beginning........

* * *

_Gabriella gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom they named Maria Jaqueline Bolton. Maria for Gabriella's mom and Jaqueline as in Jack for Troy's dad._

_They bought a beautiful two story house in California, where there friends from East High visit often. Even though Gabriella knows her parents aren't here anymore she believes they watch over her and Troy._

_A few years later they had one more child. A healthy baby boy, whom they named Alex David Bolton._

_As planned Gabriella and Troy grew old together never forgetting how they made eachother stronger. Gabriella never did give up on her voice after that..._

_They died peacefully in their sleep together at the age of 90, in eachother's arms, and till this day people wonder how they managed to die at the same moment and time._

_But Maria and Alex know that it was because their love for one another was a love_

_that........_

_not even God could manage to break....._

**_The End..._**

**_So what did you guys think? Please leave a bunch of reviews since it was the last chapter.. Do you think I ended it well?? Idk...Hope I did..._**


	27. Hurry Up and Save Me Notice

**_First Chapter of Hurry Up and Save Me is up!!!!!  
_**

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ON SILENT LOVE...._**


End file.
